Come Home
by Hollyslbd
Summary: What happened after Robin left Barney after that kiss? Set during/after 8X07 "Stamp Tramp" Will be adding more chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

I kind of have a bigger idea for this fanfiction. It's going to make a lot of people mad when they read it, just warning you, so maybe I won't actually do it. But for now this is just what I image happening to Robin at the end of this week's episode.

* * *

"Now everything is going to taste like pennies for a week". I stop walking and turn to face him. "I had a fun time tonight though".

"Me too, I always have fun with you". A few giggles escape from my mouth before his lips touch mine. Unaware of what was going on, I kiss him back. It felt natural, something I had done a million times before. I was kissing Barney. I was kissing Barney

"Woah, woah" I say pushing him away. "I've. I. Umm" I stutter. "We can't. We can't do this." A small sound escapes from Barney's mouth. "This, this can't happen. I, I I've got to go" I turn and walk away in confusion as Barney weakly calls for me to stay.

I'm so drunk that getting home is a difficult and dangerous task, but finally I make it. I collapse on the couch. My head is pounding from all the alcohol and from the fact that Barney and I. What just happened? This can't be happening. I don't want this to happen, but I don't want this to not happen. I can't think straight. I think, i'm going to. I just. I can't. I. I run to the bathroom as fast as I can and throw up in the toilet. I fall to the bathroom floor and lean against the wall. I take deep breathes trying to calm myself down, but it's no use. I know that what I did today was a mistake. I shouldn't have pulled away. I shouldn't have said no. I should have said yes. Why didn't I say yes?

* * *

So I know that I basically wrote a paragraph, sorry, but I plan on making this one of those really long drawn out stories. So if you want to read one of those, stay tuned :). I also plan on writing this from all the character's point of views and not just Robin's. So that might be kind of interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

So I tried to write from Barney's point of view for part of this chapter. I don't think I got it perfectly, but I tried. Also thank you for the reviews and everyone who has read this story so far. The bold is the person's point of view, but you probably got that.

* * *

**Barney**

"I uh, I got to go". She walks away in confusion. I try to scream after her, tell her to stay, but the words are inaudible. She left. I put myself on the line again and she left. I don't think I can do this anymore. After that speech I gave her, I thought she was ready. I thought she felt something too. But I guess not. I catch a cab and go home in defeat.

I play the messages on my voicemail, hoping there would be something from her. Thinking that maybe she realized she made a mistake, but there was nothing. I sit down on the couch defeated. If she wasn't going to love me back maybe its time for me to move on. For real this time.

* * *

_The next morning_

"There's no way you can get that girls number in less than ten minutes." Ted said, looking at a particularly pretty blonde.

"Challenge accepted!" Who knows, this might be the real thing. Thinking of a crazy backstory I'm just about to approach the girl when Robin walks in. I freeze in place, staring at her. It takes her about three seconds to realize that i'm there, once she see's me she quickly rushes out of the bar. A part of me wants to go after her. To ask her why she left me, to ask her is she is alright. But I don't. I have to move on.

* * *

_That same morning _

**Robin**

I wake up on the sofa with a terrible hangover. The first thing I think about is Barney. Why! I thought for sure I would forget. That it would be a drunken mistake. That we would just move on. But no. I remember everything. The way he looked when I said we couldn't do this. The way his voice sounded as I walked away. All I wanted to do now was get drunk, really really drunk, drunk enough so I would forget the last three days.

I don't really know what I was thinking when I went to the bar. I guess I figured that Barney had gone back to the strip club or something. I must have forgotten the part where we go kicked out. But he was there and he was staring at me. And I could tell that it hurt him. It hurt him more then I ever thought it would. It hurt me too. I quickly run out of the bar, hoping that nobody else saw me.

I'm breathing hard, that feeling you get when you are just about to cry. I sit down on the stairs up to Lily and Marshall's apartment. Holding my pounding head. What am I going to do? I have to talk to him, to tell him i'm sorry. But I can't do that if I can't explain the reason why I hurt him.

* * *

Next chapter might be longer and I'm think about writing from Lily's point of view next. If that interests anyone. I really want to explore Robin and Lily's friendship. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised we get Lily's point of view. It wasn't actually as hard to write her as I thought it would be. So I hope I did okay.

* * *

**Lily**

_Same morning_

* * *

"Marshall did you change Marvin yet?" I call from the bedroom. Marshall and I made plans to hang out at the bar today with the gang and my dad was going to come babysit any second. I was having trouble figuring out which necklace went the best with my shirt and finally decided that neither of them did. So after changing my shirt for the third time I leave my bedroom and find my husband hard at work with the baby.

"I'm almost done, so why don't you just go to the bar. I'll come down when your dad gets here."

"You're sure?" I ask, already half way out the door.

"Yeah", I give Marshall a quick kiss before I leave. Walking down the front stairs I see a very familiar brunette sitting at the end.

"Robin?" I ask, hurrying down to get a good look at her. "Are you okay?" She is sitting with her head in her hands. I half expected her to be crying, but this is Robin, Robin rarely cries.

"I'm fine." She lies. I suddenly realize that i'm not as a part of Robin's life as I use to be. We use to be best friends, and tell each other everything, but now i'm so busy with Marvin I barely have time to talk to her. I don't even think we ever discussed Barney's speech we overheard on the phone that day. Some best friend I am.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Please Robin, just tell me." I put my arm around her in a comforting, best friend way. She doesn't push me away, so I take that as a good sign. Suddenly her lips starts to quiver a little bit and I know she is going to cry. I put my other arm around her, embracing her in a hug. "It's going to be okay." I say, as I feel her begin to shake and muffled sobs escape her mouth. "Let's go upstair, Robin, so maybe we can talk about this?" She doesn't answer, but she does follow me upstairs, so I guess that's a step in the right direction.

* * *

**Robin **

_Lily and Marshall's apartment_

* * *

I follow Lily up the stairs, barley able to see through all the tears. Why am I crying? I'm the one who left, I'm the one who hurt him. Lily sits me down on the couch and goes into Marvin's room, I hear her tell him to go down to the bar and leave us alone. He walks to the door, "Hey Robin!" he says, Lily rolls her eyes and tells him to hurry up. She then grabs a box of tissues and sits down next to me.

"Do you want some water?" I shake my head no. "Robin, I think we need to talk about this. I know you don't like talking about your feelings that much, but if something is bothering you this much I think its a good idea to get it off your chest. Don't you think?" Lily is right, Lily is always right. I need to tell her. There is no way I can figure all this out on my own.

I take a deep breathe and wipe away some of the tears. "Barney and I kissed last night." I watch as Lily's face goes from shock, to excitement, to concern. "And umm. I kind of umm. I. I left. I said we couldn't happen, and I left". I bite my lip to try and stop the tears. I should not be the one crying. I'm the one who left. It's my fault we aren't together. It's my fault.

"It's not your fault Robin." Lily says. "You weren't ready."

"But what if I was, what if I finally was, and I'm just to scared to do anything about it."

"Robin, Barney wants to be with you. He will wait, for as long as it takes. He's still going to want to be with you in five years. He's always going to want to be with you."

"Not this time. This time it's over."

"It will never be over with you guys. You guys are perfect for each other. It might just take a little while longer, but I know you are going to be together in the end. When you are both ready." Lily leans over and gives me a hug. I let myself believe she is right. "And when that happens I expect to be maid of honor."

"Sorry, but I already promised Ted."

* * *

**Barney**

_About the same time._

* * *

"I told you I could get her number in less than ten minutes." I said, raising my hand for a high five.

"I have to admit that was pretty impressive, what line did you use?"

"Actually I said we had some kind of connection, and I just knew it, from the moment I saw her, that we were meant for each other." Truth is, that was meant for Robin.

"And that worked?"

"Please, you would have already told her you love her by then".

"Hey guys." Marshall said, sitting next to Ted.

"Hey Marshall, we were just talking about how Barney got that girls number in less than ten minutes." Ted said, still impressed.

"Oh cool, hey listen. Do you know what's wrong with Robin?"

"No, why?" I quickly ask. Please be okay Robin. Please be okay.

"Well Lily was coming down to the bar, and I guess she met Robin somewhere. Robin was crying and they came back upstairs, Lily kicked me out of the apartment."

"If Robin was crying it's probably something really serious. She almost never cries." Ted says. He already started to go to her. Ted was and always will be the better man for her. She deserves someone who will drop everything for her to save her. Who couldn't imagine a life without her. Someone who would never make her cry.

* * *

So I know you're probably like, wait no this cannot be Ted and Robin. Don't worry it's not. I think i'm going to try and adress Ted and Victoria's breakup in this story and when Robin finds out what Ted did. But not yet. So calm down.

I have to admit that nothing actually really happened in this chapter, oops. Next chapter I'm going to try and resolve some of these problems. Also I want to thank all of the people who have read/reviewed/followed this story. It really means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really think this chapter needs an explanation But it's suppose to pick up exactly where last chapter ended, but I bet you will get that as you read. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this so far. It really means a lot.

* * *

**Barney **

_Same morning_

* * *

"No Ted. I think she's fine. Lily's talking to her." Marshall calls, halting Ted's plans.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably just some girl thing." He says sitting back down. I can tell that he is defeated. That he really wanted to run to her, to make sure she is okay. The thing is, I feel that way too. It's killing me, just sitting here. Doing nothing, when I know that she's upset. That it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. She wasn't ready. We weren't ready. I get up from my chair.

"I have to go." I say, not bothering to wait for Ted or Marshall's replies. I walk out of the bar.

* * *

**Robin **

_Same time_

* * *

"My dad should be here any minute to watch Marvin. Do you want to go do something afterwards?" Lily asks. Truthfully, I kind of want to apologize to Barney. I wanted him to know that - well according to Lily- I wasn't ready.

"Sure, do you want to maybe go shopping?" I guess I'm still not ready.

"We haven't done that in such a long time! We can go to Macy's and then..." I tune Lily. My head has finally started to clear and I can think rationally again. I like Barney. I really do. He's right, I do have fun when I'm with him. Eventually I think, I do want to be with him. It's an image that doesn't repulse me, something that marriage use to do. That doesn't scare me as much anymore, and I guess that's a step in the right direction. But I don't think being with Barney is the right thing to do, not right now. I'm not ready. But maybe I am. But maybe I'm not. But what if I am. What if I'm... "Robin are you ready?"

"Yes. No. NO!" Lily was standing at the door. Her Dad had just got there. "Oh, yeah. I'm coming"

We walk down the stairs and Lily starts talking again about a pair of shoes she really wants to buy. We walk out onto the stairs and he's standing there.

* * *

**Barney**

_Outside the apartment _

I can tell she was just crying. I've always been able to tell when people were crying, but with Robin its different. Robin only cries when she really cares about something, or when she was hurt. I don't only see the signs of tears, like the smudge mascara or slightly runny nose. I see the hurt, the pain she suffered. I never want to be the cause of those tears. "Robin I am so sorry. I was out of line yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I was drunk, I made a mistake. I just want to go back to being friends again."

* * *

**Robin**

_Same place_

He's apologizing. For something I did. It's not his fault. I have to say something. Say something Robin! "I'm sorry. It's all my fault I shouldn't have walk away. I just didn't want to screw up our relationship again. I'm sorry. I was really confused and I can't believe I never told you before, but I." I can't say this. I'm not ready. I stand there on the stairs, breathing heavily. Lily, whose standing behind me puts her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. It's not working and Barney knows it. He walks up the stairs and gives me a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder. And suddenly i'm okay again.

* * *

_About two weeks later_

I'm not really sure when it happened. Or how it happened. Okay, that's a lie. I think I know when it happened. We were at my apartment. Ted, Marshall and Lily were there too. I was having a little dinner party and we were talking, and laughing, and it was just like old times. Then Lily and Marshall had to leave early because of Marvin and Ted had to go because he promised his sister he would help her pick out a car. So it was just us. I think at first we were both scared. Scared that it would be awkward. That we weren't really as good friends as we were before. Scared that something might happen again. But it didn't. We just talked. All night long. I learned so much more about Barney Stinson that night. I thought I knew him, but I guess there are parts of us that we keep hidden and it takes the right person to find them. Barney found out a whole lot about me. Things I never really told anyone else, because I was scared that they would judge me. But in the end he was still my best friend.

* * *

**Barney**

_The next day around 5:30_

Last night with Robin was really fun. I didn't actually expect to tell her most of the things I did, but in a way i'm glad I did. It makes me sure of the fact that Robin and I have an undeniable connection. That no matter what happens I'm going to be drawn to her. I'm going to want her. In my mind, even through all her flaws she told me about last night, she is perfect.

I go to McClarens, I didn't call anyone to meet be there first, but i'm pretty sure someone will be there. Turns out I was right, Marshall and Robin seem to be deep in conversation. "Oh, you know she was talking about this pair of shoes that she really wanted last week. Some sparkly thing, I don't really remember, but I can try and sneak it into a conversation if you want." Robin was saying.

"No, that's okay. I think I want to get her something bigger than shoes."

"Hey guys!" I slide in next to Marshall. "What are you talking about."

"Lily's birthday. I'm trying to figure out what I should get her." Marshall said. "Sorry to leave so soon, but Ted wanted me to come over and help him set something up. If you guys want Lily's upstairs with Marvin." He stands up to leave. We say goodbye and then sit there in silence. I don't exactly know what to say. If I start talking about chicks I banged she might get upset, but if I start talking about maybe having a relationship she might get upset. It's a lose- lose situation So I wait for her to talk.

"Are you going to be busy the rest of the day?" She finally asks.

"No, why?"

"Umm.. Well last night when you mentioned laser tag, I uh realize that I haven't went in a while, and I kind of really want to. So I was wondering if maybe you know."

"Yes I would love to go laser tagging with you and maybe afterwards we can get some dinner. Of course that's only if you want to." Oh crap, hopefully she didn't think that was too date like. Hopefully she knows I mean just as friends.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, so I kind of need to change into something more comfortable. I can't exactly go laser tagging in this." She gestures at her outfit, which consisted of a sweater and jeans. In my opinion that is pretty comfortable, and she could totally go laser tagging in that.

"Well i'm still going to be wearing this suit."

"That's the difference between us." She says as she gets out of the booth. "I'm just going to go upstairs and see if Lily has anything. Why don't you come up in fifteen minutes?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the turn around for their relationship happened a little bit fast. I know that would probably bug me to. But don't worry the story has just started and there is a lot more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so surprised that this has gotten so many views. I honestly did not expect anyone to like this. So thanks for the support.

* * *

**Robin**

_Outside of Lily's apartment_

I stand outside Lily's apartment waiting for her to open the door and suddenly I'm happy. Not like your normal happy, but jumping off the walls extremely happy. I'm actually bouncing from excitement. Everything is going to be perfect. I can't wait. This is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Lily opens the door and I fling my arms around her. "Hey, Robin..." She says confused.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah sure." As we walk into Lily's bedroom she starts asking me questions, "So what do you want to wear?"

"Something slutty, but comfortable."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Barney and I are going lasertagging." I sit down on Lily's bed. "I think this time i'm ready." She sits down next to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm one hundred percent positive." As I say these words out loud I realize that its the truth. I really am one hundred percent ready. Lily gives me another hug.

"Don't get hurt sweetie."

"I won't." I get up from the bed. "Now make me a slut."

* * *

**Lily**

_The bedroom_

There's a sound at the door. "That must be Barney, I told him to come up in fifteen minutes."

"I'll get it." Robin continues to get dressed as I greet Barney "Going lasertagging."

"Yeah, it's going to be Legend- wait for it- " While, I'm waiting I go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I really hope everything works out for Robin. I don't think I've ever seen her happier before. "Dary."

"Don't be an asshole okay?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything to make Robin mad at you."

"Why would I?"

"Just don't." The moment is over because Robin walks out. She is wearing a white lace off the shoulder top with a white cami underneath and black leggings. I know she wanted to wear heels or something, but that doesn't really work for laser tag. So instead she is wearing teal flats.

"You look... comfortable" Barney says, but I can see that he wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her that she's beautiful, but he didn't. He didn't want to take that leap again.

"Thanks" She was okay with it, I don't think anything could ruin her mood. "We better get going. Thanks Lil!" She calls to me from the kitchen. Then she grabs his hand and pulls him out into the hall. I can hear her laughing as they walk down the stairs. For the hundredth time that night I hope everything goes alright.

* * *

**Barney**

_Lasertag place_

"Robin watch out." A nine year old who was actually kind of good was on us. He was just about to shoot Robin, but I stepped in. She ducks to the ground as I shoot him. Finally getting him out. "Are you okay?" I say helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is a lot of fun." She says as she runs a head of me shooting two more kids down. She laughs at the kids she shot, and calls them losers, she's so into the game I can't believe its been so long since we've been here last. I think the last time was probably when-

"Got you!" A little girl, who probably couldn't be less than seven shot me. I watch as my the lights go off on my laser tag pack. I go and find Robin who is still shooting all the little kids.

"I died." I scream over the noise.

"You did! Who shot you?" She asks, coming over to my side.

"Oh, it was just some kid."

"Which kid i'll get him back!"

"Well, actually it wasn't a him, it was a girl, she got me from..."

"You got shot by a girl." She's laughing so hard she's almost on the floor.

"Hey it's not." Now i'm laughing too. Some kid shoots Robin and thus ends the lasertag.

* * *

**Robin**

_Lasertag place_

"Do you maybe want to get some food or something?" I realize that my shirt is kind of falling off and he was totally staring. I pull it back up and laugh a little bit.

"Sure, Chinese?" He asks.

"Okay, but can we get take-out?" I ask.

"Why? You don't want to eat in the restaurant?"

"I just don't really want to wait for the food, we could go back to your place and oh we could maybe watch a movie on your huge tv screen. If you want to." Of course he wanted to. Nothing was going to ruin my plans. Nothing.

* * *

Back at his place we sit down on the sofa and start eating. Truth is i'm not really that hungry and I know that he isn't either. I just really want to kiss him, but I kind of chickened out. I lie down on the sofa, my legs bent up in front of me, and grab the remote. "What movie do you want to watch?" I say flipping through the channels. "How about The Notebook?"

"The Notebook? I never thought I would hear Robin Scherbatesky say that."

"Why? You don't think I like romantic movies." Of course he doesn't think that. He's right though. I was barley able to watch the whole thing.

"You probably can't even sit through a movie like that without wanting to kill yourself."

"Well we are going to watch it anyways." I press play and we watch as Noah tries to make Allie go out with him.

"That's just like Ted!" Barney jokes as we watch Noah hang from the ferris wheel. "Oh wait no, Ted would have fallen."

"Could you shut up, I'm trying to watch." I say spreading my legs out so they are in his lap.

"No, Robin I know you don't really want to watch this movie." He leans over and tries to take the remote from my hands, but I hold it away from his reach. So he has to reach above my head to get it. He gets on his knees, making my feet fall from his lap and in an attempt to reach the remote he falls on top of me. He's only on top of me for a second before he supports himself up with his hands. I look at his eyes and see that he really wants to kiss me. I slowly put the tv in mute and get closer to him. We are just about to kiss when the doorbell goes off. And off, and off and off. Someone is desperately trying to get Barney's attention. He looks at me for a couple of seconds but then goes to get the door.

I close my eyes. It's okay, the moment might not be ruined. It's okay. We can turn this night around. I sit up to see whose's at the door.

It's Quinn.

* * *

Huge cliffhanger right? Sorry about that, i'll try to get the next chapter up asap.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really glad that tonights episode doesn't really interfere that much with my story. I mean technically it does, actually it really does. But it doesn't bug me and I guess now it isn't even about what happened in Tramp Stamp it's it's own story. I know last chapter was a pretty big cliff hanger, sorry, but I wanted people to keep reading, and honestly once you read more I have a bad feeling that half the people are going to leave, but please stick with it. I'm going to try and make it good :)

* * *

**Barney**  
_Barney apartment_

"Barney I'm. Uh. I'm pregnant." I stare into Quinn's eyes in disbelief. She's kidding. She has to be kidding. I've slept with a hundred girls and never once did I get anyone pregnant. "And umm he's yours."

"No. No you can't be serious. Are you sure?"

"I've taken 12 pregnancy tests and I've been late for two months. I'm pretty sure." All those times I imaged this happening it was different. I would get a random chick pregnant. I would pretend it never happened and leave her to deal with the kid. But now that its happening I can't. I can't leave her to raise my child. I don't want my kid to have daddy issues. To grow up knowing his dad didn't want him.

Quinn must have realize that we are still standing at the door. She invites herself in and goes to sit on the sofa, where a couple of minute ago Robin and I were almost, where did Robin go anyway? "So are you going to help me?" Quinn breaks through my thoughts.

"What?"

"Technically you don't have to do anything. You can kick me out and I'll raise this baby by myself."

"Okay." That was a reflex. "No. No I'll help you of course I'll help you. Are you still stripping?"

"Yeah. I have to make money somehow."

"Well you are going to have to quit. You can't be a stripper and be pregnant"

"Actually there are a lot of strippers that do that. There's this one strip club where people..." Quinn suddenly goes pale. She jolts up quickly and runs to the bathroom. I hear the noises of her throwing up and it hits me. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to raise a kid. Quinn and I are going to have a baby.

* * *

**Robin**  
_Outside Barney's apartment_

I had escaped Barney apartment without him seeing, I just couldn't be there. A million thoughts rushed through my mined.

This isn't happening. She isn't pregnant. It's all a joke. She doesn't mean it she can't mean it. Not when we were just about to. No. No. No. No. I press the down elevator button. He's not going to marry her. She's not going to have a baby. She can't have a baby. The elevator door opens, I go inside. No. No. No. Robin you're the one who can't have a baby. You're the one he's not going to marry. I sink to the floor. Tears falling down my face.

Once i'm home I really explode. I take Lily's loose shirt off and throw it across the room. I take the shoes and fling those against the wall. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live in a world where he's with her.

* * *

**Lily**  
_Her apartment the next day_

"Marvin just fell asleep so don't make any noise." I say to Ted and Marshall as I walk into the kitchen. I grab some ice cream and start eating. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Lily could you go chew somewhere else? We are trying to watch this show." Ted says turning up the volume.

"Turn it down Marvins sleeping!" Ted reluctantly turns the volume down.

"Baby come watch this, it's really funny." I got sit on Marshall's lap and watch the video they were watching. Something about a dog doing this weird pose. I don't really know. I didn't think it was funny though.

"What even is this?" I say rolling my eyes. The door suddenly swings open and it's Barney. "Barney Marvins sleeping so before you start screaming, don't."

"Quinn's pregnant."

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Lily!" Marshall says, grabbing my waist, but I can't just sit there. I jump off Marshall's lap and three feet into the air. I basically tackle Barney. "

"You're joking right? Because Quinn is not allowed to come back. She can't come back now."

"No, i'm serious. Last night she just showed up and said she was pregnant. She wasn't kidding."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"She told me it was."

"She could be lying Barney." Ted butts in. "I mean this is the same girl who cheated you out of all that money."

"Guys she wouldn't do this." Barney says.

"You need to get it tested." I scream. "Wait. Where's Robin?" Robin, oh no, she was so excited. She was so happy. She was. OH MY GOD WAS SHE THERE WHEN. "Was Robin there when Quinn told you?"

"Uh, yeah actually she was." He seems upset when he says this and for a small moment I feel sympathy.

"What did she say?" Ted asks.

"She uh, she left. I didn't even see her leave." Barney says.

And that moment is gone. "You don't know where she went." I throw the remains of my ice cream at him and run out the door. I'm so mad. I can't believe he would do this to Robin. He didn't even think about how she feels. He doesn't even know its his.

* * *

Marshall

Same place (just switching to Marshall basically)

"What is her problem?" Barney asks as he goes into the kitchen to get rid of the ice cream.

"Barney she's just concern. She doesn't want you to get screwed over." I walk out the door to see where Lily went. She was standing right outside our apartment and she had started to cry.

"He can't do this to her."

"What can't he do." I say giving Lily a hug.

"He can't choose Quinn if he doesn't know for sure that its his. What if its not." I wipe away some of Lily's tears.

"Don't worry, we will make him get the test."

"Good, I'm going to go and find out if Robin is okay. She's not answering my calls. Watch Marvin for me?"

"Of course baby." I go back inside. "Barney you have to get that test done."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do. Didn't you say that the reason why you broke up with her in the first place was because you didn't trust each other."

"Well that was before Marshall, she changed."

"How do you even know that?" I ask.

"She's having my baby."

"You know, Marshall is right, you probably should get the test done. Just in case you know." Ted say trying to support me.

Finally he gave in, "I just don't know how i'm going to get Quinn to agree."

* * *

**Lily**

_Robin's apartment._

I knock on the door to Robin's apartment. Bracing myself for the worst. I don't know if Robin is going to be in a i'm going to shoot everything mood, or in her more rare crying her eyes out fases. The door opens and it turns out its the latter.

"Sweetie I heard everything." I rap my arms around her as she sobs into my shoulder. It occurs to me that Robin just might have been crying this whole time.

"I don't know what to do Lily."

* * *

**Robin**

_Same place_

"I can't just tell him not to be with her. To give up his kid for me." We moved to the couch now and i'm still a mess. Through the tears I try and choke out the issues i've been dealing with for the last 16 hours. "Maybe this is a chance for him to finally get what he really wants."

"Robin you know he doesn't want Quinn. He want's you."

"No, Lily, that's not what I mean. He's always wanted a kid and I can't have kids so at least now he won't be missing out."

* * *

A/N: So i've been getting a lot of comment to update this soon, and I know it's only been a day since I wrote the last chapter, but I hated to leave people hanging so. I hope you like this one too. Don't worry guys, I know most of you probably hated what I did with Quinn and Barney, but I really liked it. It wasn't really my entire idea, I mean most of this is just the pregnancy. I didn't come up with that, I read a post somewhere on Tumblr where someone had that idea and I swear if I knew where it was I would give that person credit, but I don't and I'm sorry. Really sorry for taking your ideas, but the rest of this was my idea.

Oh yeah, hopefully Marshall wasn't too out of character. I wanted to switch things up a bit :) going to do Ted next, probably.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone for commenting and reading, honestly I don't exactly know which direction i'm going to take Quinn in, so its awesome to hear suggestions.

* * *

**Robin**

_Her apartment (again this just continues from the last chapter)_

"Don't think that! Barney would never hold that against you. He knows you've never wanted kids and that you can't have them. Its not like he's expecting you to be able to eventually."

Oh my god. I don't even know how I overlooked this before, "Wait Lily." I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on top of them. "I've never told him." I say into my knees.

"You've never what?"

"I've never told him." I say a little bit louder this time.

"You mean you didn't tell Barney that. Oh my god Robin, why not?"

"Because Lily, I just. I didn't tell anyone at first, I didn't want to and then back when Kevin proposed I kind of had to tell him and I had to tell you and Marshall, but as far as I know, Ted and Barney have no idea." I lift my head up from my knees and Lily gives me another hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that on your own."

"No its fine. I always deal with things by myself." The sad reality sinks in as I get a glimpse of what my life might be like if Barney isn't my future.

* * *

**Barney**

_His apartment_

"Quinn we need to talk." It was too late for her to go back by I had finally believed her and Quinn felt sick anyways, so I let her sleep in my bed while I took over the couch.

She was sitting on the sofa when I came home, watching tv. "About what?" She asks, muting the sound.

"About what? What the hell do you think? You can't just show up here and tell me you are pregnant without expecting to talk about it."

"Okay, fine. What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"The baby!"

"Okay, this is going nowhere." I sit down. "Listen Quinn, I kind of have this thing going on with someone and I really want that to work out, but it won't if you have this baby."

"So are you telling me to get an abortion, because Barney Stinson you can't expect me to give..."

"Hold on, I just want to make sure that its mine."

"What! Barney of course its yours. Who's do you freaking think it is?"

"I don't know, why the hell do you think I **want** to make sure."

"No, i'm not going to stay here and listen to this bull shit. If you don't want to help me raise your damn kid then you don't have to." She gets up from the sofa and stormed across the room.

"Quinn wait!" I run across the room and corner her by the door. She's only a few inches away from my face now and she's looking directly at me, waiting. "Listen, the reason we broke up was because we didn't trust each other. I think its only natural that I don't exactly trust you now. I know that might be a little hard for you to understand. But please try to see it from my point of view."

* * *

**Ted**

_Marshall and Lily's apartment_

"When did Lily say she was going to be here?" I ask, pacing around the room.

"Relax Ted, why do you need her to come so badly?" Marshall answered.

"I just want to know if Robin's okay."

"Lily said she was fine."

"But that doesn't mean that she really is fine. Robin is a complicated person, she might look fine, but really as soon as Lily leaves she is going to get a huge bottle of scotch and cry about how bad her life is."

"Well if you are so concerned just call her."

"I can't call her. I don't know what to say." I really don't. I mean I can't be like, hey I'm sorry Quinn's pregnant and Barney kind of dumped you, but at least one of your ex's still talks to you. It just doesn't work like that. I kind of don't think she wants to see me right now. I'm probably the last person on her mind. I also have this problem where I can't stand being around Robin when she's upset, because it just makes do anything to make her feel better, and thats usually when all those feelings come back, and nobody wants to go down that road again. Lily finally opens the door and I rush to read her face. She seemed concern, in a Robin really isn't fine, I was just lying because i'm Lily and what ever we talked about wasn't suppose to be told to you kind of way. "She isn't fine is she?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Ted, you didn't expect her to get over it all in a day."

"Yeah, I know, but why did you leave her alone. She needs someone there right now."

"I needed to come home for Marvin, besides you know Robin, she likes to cope with things by herself." Yeah, I know Robin, I know what she really needs right now.

"I have to go".

* * *

A/N: So I know this is super a pretty short chapter compared to the past ones, but I figured its better than nothing. I hope Ted's point of view is okay and I know its leading down a Ted and Robin road and some people aren't going to like it, but I have a really great plan for that, so you are just going to have to deal, lol sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

So I just want to say that I actually cried when I saw the preview for this weeks episode. Robin is getting Barney back by lasertagging. I FREAKING WROTE THAT! I don't even know how I came up with that, and now its actually happening. Dream come true! Literally! CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE.

* * *

**Three days later**

**Ted**

_**Robin's apartment**_

I was going to rush over to Robin's apartment that day I left Lily and Marshall's in a hurry, but then I realize that Lily was right. Sometimes Robin really did just need space and I would be a jerk to interrupt that. So I waited. I waited three days. She wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts. She wouldn't answer any of us except for Lily and all she would say is that she is okay, which we all know is I lie. I got so desperate that I actually went to Barney and asked him to call her, it turns out he was, a lot. But she wasn't answering him either. He told me that it was over between them. That he realized now that might have been for a while and it just took now to see it.

Its not over for Robin though, so I finally make my way over to see her. I knock on her door, and she answers, dressed in pajamas, no makeup, hair done up in a bun. She looks awful, like she's been sitting around the house for three days crying her eyes out and drinking. "Hey can I come in?"

"Why? What are you even doing here?" She's pissed, I kind of hoping she wasn't going to be, that she was going to love me for coming to save her. Never mind then.

"I'm getting you out of here. When was the last time you left this building?"

"I don't need to go anywhere Ted. I'm fine."

"You know that by telling everyone your fine doesn't actually make you fine." I push past her and into the apartment. There are liquor bottles lying all over the floor, and glasses everywhere. I look up at Robin and can see she's trying to come up with some excuse. "You don't have to say anything. Just come with me."

Grateful she doesn't say anything. She doesn't do anything either. I put my arm around her, thinking she might break down, but she doesn't. I guess I can't fix this right away.

* * *

**Barney**

_At a waiting room with Quinn_

"God why won't she answer my calls." I say more to myself then to Quinn who was sitting next to me reading a magazine. We were going to get the paternity test done. It took a lot of convincing, but Quinn finally decided that she didn't want to raise a kid without a father and that even though she was sure it was mine she would get the test done anyways. We had both realize that the only way anything was going to work out is if we just worked together and did what we both wanted to do.

"Who won't answer?"

"Robin." I say distracted.

"Yeah, you never did tell me what was going to between you guys."

"Yeah." Come on Robin, just answer the phone.

"Barney?"

"Yeah."

"Barney!" Quinn says trying to get my attention. "Tell me what happened."

"Well before you showed up we were just about to kiss, maybe even get back together." I don't have anything to lose telling Quinn anyway.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean we were lying there on the couch watching the notebook and then I was on top of her and then..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I ruined that for you Barney." She genuinely was sorry though.

"Well i'm sorry I got you pregnant." I was too.

* * *

**Robin**

_Her apartment_**  
**

The last few days have been the worst days of my life. I've been doing nothing. I called off work and I bet i'm going to get fired now, because I have no idea when I will ever go back. I don't think I can ever go back to anything. Every time I take my mind off of him I think of him again and my heart hurts. He's called me a thousand times, left voice mails and texts, all telling me that he's sorry and he wants to try again. But I can't. I can't just go back knowing she's there. Knowing that he is starting a family with her.

"Robin you really need to get out of here." I do, I feel like if I don't let Ted make me leave I'll be stuck. Stuck here forever. Won't even be able to leave my apartment and that scares me.

"Okay, okay. Let me go get dressed." I walk into my room and close the door. My closet stares at me with all its brilliant clothes, but I don't want to wear any of them. They are all to happy for me. I look in the mirror at my reflection. Make-up less, hair pulled up into a bun. My pink tee shirt in stark contrast to my black pajama bottoms. Who says you need to get dressed up to go outside. I grab a sweatshirt from my closet and pull it on. "Ready." I say, looking at Ted's surprised look. He doesn't say what he's thinking and so I walk out in my pajamas into the cold New York night.

* * *

Ted got me a food, lots and lots of food. Actually probably a little bit too much food. I felt a little sick afterwards, but that's okay. Because for the first time I feel like I can breathe again. We were walking down the street, walking back to my place since Ted thought I needed more air. "Thanks Ted, thank you so much. I really needed that."

"Anytime. You know if you ever need me, for anything, you can just call me and i'll be there in a second."

"That's what I love about you." I smile at him. "You know we haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah we have? We're talking right now aren't we?"

"I know, but like really talked. Your the person I turn to when ever I want to talk about something serious." The truth is I barely even know what Ted is doing in his life anymore. Is he even dating anyone? Oh yeah, he did just break up with Victoria, well actually we never really did talk about that much. "Hey Ted are you still hung up on Victoria?" I just come right out and ask.

"What? No."

"Then why aren't you dating anyone else?"

"I haven't found anyone else."

"Why did you guys break up anyway."

"Oh, we just wanted different things, thats all."

"Really? Because I thought you guys were perfect for each other."

"Well we weren't."

"Did you break up with her or did she break up with you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't know Ted. I just wanted to know."

"Okay, well truth is. I broke up with her."

"Now is that just something you're saying because you don't want to admit that she's the one who ended it, or is it true."

"Robin do you _really_ want to know what happened?"

"YES!"

"Okay, fine. I proposed." Not okay, only i'm allowed to turn down Ted Mosby.

"And she said no? That bitch, you know you should..."

"Robin she said yes."

"Then..." What?

"She said yes, but she said I'd have to stop being friends with you. She was afraid that you would come between us. But I told her that I couldn't do that to you."

"You gave up Victoria for me." Ted is actually the nicest person I know.

"Yeah I did. I didn't want you to find out because I thought you would be mad or look at me differently or something. But I guess now that you know it doesn't matter. I just couldn't live without you" Ted gave up Victoria for me. Ted couldn't live without me. Ted was the person who made be believe that it was possible to fall in love. That people can actually care for you and do crazy things, like steal a blue french horn or make it rain, if they love you enough. Ted loved me enough.

I kiss him. I kiss him like Barney kissed me that night. It was reckless and out of the blue and for a minute I forgot everything else.

* * *

A/N: So i know this is probably pissing a thousand people off. you don't want Robin and Ted, you want Barney and Robin. I KNOW I KNOW. It's getting there people, hold on. I'm just going to promise you guys right now that Robin and Barney get together in the end. So keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_So I know this chapter is super short, but I haven't updated in a while, and I kind of really wanted to make it just this. I probably going to also write Ted's point of view in the next chapter, but I wanted this to be just Robin._

**Robin**

_Ted's apartment_

I don't know how it happened exactly. I guess one thing lead to another after that kiss. All I remember is him asking me if I was sure and I said yes. The next thing I know is i'm waking up in his arms. I just slept with Ted. Oh god why? I don't love Ted. I don't want to hurt Ted. God I'm so stupid, I could of just slept with a random hook up, but no. Of course I have to do something dumb like sleep with Ted. I can't even look at myself right now. I'm such a mess. Why can't I just not do stupid things. I look over up at Ted, fast asleep, but I could have sworn that he had a hint of a smile on his face. He probably thinks we are back together. That we are going to get married now, like he always wanted. And maybe a slight part of me wanted to do that, to forget about all my other problems and just be with Ted. But I can't do that to him. How could I pretend to love him when he deserves so much more. I don't deserve to have this hold over him. I can't do this. I try to get up without waking him, but I do anyway and he grabs me pulling me down on top of him, back to sleep. I spring up as fast as I can. "I have to go to the bathroom". I say, rushing out of the room.

In the bathroom I'm a mess. I sit down on the closed toilet seat. Head in my hands. Don't cry, don't cry. You can turn this around. It's going to be okay. But its not going to be okay. I fucked everything up. There isn't a single good thing that is going to come out of this. I not only ruined my relationship with Barney, but with Ted. I never wanted to hurt him, to hurt anybody. But now I just can't stop. I'm out of control. I should really be.. "Robin do you want some pancakes? Cause its Sunday and you know how pancakes Sundays are our tradition." I break. Tears streaming down my face and I'm sobbing. I really did it didn't I . "Robin?" He asks. I don't say anything. Don't move and Ted getting worried comes in. He sees me crying and knows all at once that its over.

"You don't have to say anything. I know. Its fine." That just make me cry even harder, because its not fine. Never will what I did be fine.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. So so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry I'm a crazy bitch." I cry even harder and Ted sits down on the floor in front of me. He takes some toilet paper and wipes away tears.

"You are not a bitch Robin. You never will be. Don't you ever think that for a minute you hurt me now. Because I would do anything for you." God Ted, just stop. You aren't helping. You're making it worse. He kisses me on the forehead and grabs my hand, pulling me into an undeserving embrace.

* * *

I know really short, but better than nothing. I also didn't want to prolong this Ted and Robin thing any longer, so look its over okay.


	10. Chapter 10

So I know this chapter is kind of short again, i'm sorry about that. I'll try to update again soon, but no promises.

* * *

**Ted**

_His Bathroom_

I hold Robin in my arms as she sobs quietly. I can never do this again. I'm done with Robin. She doesn't want to be with me. She never is going to be with me. I just need to except that. I think what finally occurred to me was that just because we aren't going to be together in the end, it doesn't mean that our relationship didn't mean anything. I think we both grew a lot from it, it made us the people we are today. I will always love Robin for that. I run my hand through Robin's soft hair one last time, and kiss the top of her head. It's over, for good this time. She breaks apart from the hug and faces me. Her face tear stained and wet. "You're my best friend. That counts for a lot of things." She says, and then she walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

So I don't know how I didn't realize this when I was doing it, but I have to tell Barney. I mean technically Robin is more Barney's then she is mine now. There has been something going on between them for a really long time now, and I totally broke the brocode by sleeping with her. I don't really know when would be the right time to mention this to him, so I stop by Marshall and Lily's to get help.

"So something happened last night."

"Oh god Ted, what did you do?"

"Why do you always expect the worst from me Lily?"

"Because it's you Ted. What did you do?"

"I slept with Robin."

"Nice man!" Marshall says raising his hand for a high-five.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lily on the other hand starts to freak out. She grabs her phone and runs outside, probably to call Robin.

"What am I going to tell Barney?" I ask Marshall.

"You just have to tell him. He's going to find out some way anyway, and it's best if it comes from you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But hey, its not like you really did anything wrong. They aren't dating." They might as well have been though, Robin clearly wasn't over him and did not seem like she would be over him anytime soon.

* * *

**Barney**

_His apartment_

"So we have one week til we find out."

"Yeah, what are we going to do til then?" Quinn asks. We were talking about the paternity test.

"You can stay here if you want." I go into the kitchen and get a glass of water.

"Barney are you okay?" Quinn catches me off guard. It's something I never expected her to say to me, honestly something most people don't ask me.

"Of course i'm okay." I laugh it off. "Why wouldn't I be okay?".

"You don't seem okay to me. I just think that you might be more hung up on this Robin thing then you know. It must be kind of hard to just let me back into your life so fast. I heard you were looking for a new strip club before I showed up."

"Yeah, actually she helped me find a new one." I sit down on the sofa next to Quinn and pull out my phone. She watches me call Robin and we sit in silence waiting for her to answer. Nothing. "God damnit." I say quietly.

"Maybe she just needs time."

* * *

**Lily**

_Robin's apartment_

"So it just happened?"

"No, well yes, but no."

"Robin."

"Okay, okay. So I was the one who initiated it. He told me about how he choose me over Victoria and I just felt... I don't know. I just, he was there and..."

"Robin, I think the reason you did it was because he made you feel wanted." I think Robin might have some deeper problems that she has to deal with. Her past might be catching up with her. The reason she is the way she is might be due to her childhood or something. I mean I know i'm just a kindergarden teacher, well you know the last time Robin went to see a therapist she ended up dating him and then that Kevin bitch broke her heart, so I don't want to see that happening. Actually thinking about it she did go back to Ted after that. Ted seems to be her fall back.

I am broken out of my thoughts by a choked sob. "Robin?" She gets off the couch and goes into the bathroom. "Robin whats wrong?" She locks the door before I could walk in. "Sweetie, please?" I hear her grab the door handle and finally open it. Her mascara had run all the way down her face with the tears that fell.

* * *

**Robin**

_Her apartment_

Lily's words hurt. I know she didn't mean to, but sometimes people just say somethings that set you off. So here I was crying in a bathroom for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I open the door to let Lily it. I bite my lip a little bit as she pulls me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Robin. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Its okay."

"I just want to see you happy again." I pull apart from the hug and wipe away some of the tears with my hand. I look at it and its black with mascara. Well that's the last time i'm ever going to wear makeup. Not until i'm sure I won't be having a break down.

"I don't think I know how to be happy anymore." I realize.

"Robin you need to stop this." Lily's words surprised me. I was thinking she would be more sympathetic somewhere along the lines of 'sweetie its okay'.

"What? Lil I."

"Robin, you have been feeling sorry for yourself for weeks. Did you even think about what Barney is going through? He didn't exactly choose for Quinn to show up with his kid. Did you know that he went to get a paternity test? I know that all this time he has been calling you every second of the day, but you are too selfish to even answer his calls."

* * *

So I kind of made this chapter to explore the characters a little bit more. I just thought that it might be a good idea. Next chapter will actually have some interactions with Barney and the rest of the gang, since that hasn't really happened much. Maybe Robin will even leave her house again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't made a new chapter in like a week. I've been really busy, but that will change in about a week, so that's good, expect more chapters.

* * *

**Ted**

_Barney's apartment_

I decided that the best thing for me to do right now is if I just tell Barney. I don't want to wait with this hanging over my head, and Lily isn't answering any of my calls to see if Robin is okay with me telling him. So I'm just going to go tell him. I knock on his door waiting. "Ted?"

"Yeah, Barney I need to talk to you." I say walking into his apartment. I didn't notice but Quinn is there sitting on his sofa. This is the first time I've seen her since this whole pregnancy thing. "Hi Quinn." I don't know if congratulations are in order, so I don't say anything else.

"Hey Ted. I haven't seen you in a while, are you still with that Victoria girl?"

"No. We broke up a couple months ago."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Awkward silence.

"So Ted what did you need to tell me?" Barney asks. I don't really want to tell him in front of Quinn.

"Um its kind of personal."

"Oh, well I'll go into the bedroom then. Sorry, don't want to intrude or anything." Quinn says, getting the message and hurrying into the bedroom.

"Barney, please don't get mad. But I slept with Robin." I say, just getting it over with. I was fully expecting him to kick me in the nuts or something. But he didn't.

"Are you guys, like, back together now? Or..."

"No. She said she didn't want to date me again. What we did was a mistake. And I think i'm finally over her, but Barney she isn't over you."

"Then why hasn't she been answer any of my calls? I'm trying Ted. I have called her so many time and left so many messages, but she hasn't even tried to contact me once. I don't know what to do anymore." His phone starts ringing and he reaches into his pocket. He holds it out in front of him and I glance at the screen, it was Robin.

* * *

**Robin**

_Robin's apartment, but earlier, so when Ted was at Barney's this was happening at Robin's._

"I'm such a bitch. I can't believe I did that. Oh god. Why do I always do this." I sit down on the sofa, Lily is right. There is something wrong with me. I'm such a selfish person.

"What do you mean always do this?" Lily asks.

"I always push people away. I've been like that my whole life, I just don't know how to deal with other people's emotions, damnit I can't even deal with myself."

"Robin you just need to talk to him. Tell him you are sorry. That you will be there for him."

"But I can't."

"Why not, isn't that what you want?"

"Well." What do I want. I want to be with him, but I can't do that if I never talk to him. I guess there is a small possibility that I will be able to talk to him and that I will help him. I don't know. But I think I just need to talk to him. "Okay. I think I'm just going to call him."

"Do you want me to go then?"

"No, umm. You can stay. But is it okay if I go into my room to do this. Please don't leave Lil. I might need a shoulder to cry on later." I try to laugh, but it comes out more as a strange strangling sound, which basically describes my life right now.

* * *

**Barney**

_On the phone_

"Uh, hey Robin, how are you?" Ted decides to give us some privacy so he goes into the bedroom with Quinn.

"Barney, I. I'm sorry. I should have called, I just, I didn't know what to say, and I was selfish. But I hope you are okay, and that Quinn is okay. And that maybe we could be okay."

"Robin are you okay?" I thought I would be mad at her for not answering my calls, but I couldn't be mad at her.

"Barney, you don't have to ask me how I am. It doesn't matter. How are you?"

"Robin of course it matters how you are." Okay, this conversation is going nowhere, she's not going to tell me how she really feels. "Do you think it might be too soon to hang out sometime?"

"Uh.." I caught her off guard.

"I miss you Robin."

"Yeah, yes we can hang out sometime." I hear something caught in the back of her throught, like maybe she is going to cry, or maybe she was trying to say something more.

"So I heard about you and Ted." Crap, why did I bring that up. That was not the right thing to say. She probably hates me now, "Sorry, I don't know why I brought that up, you don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"No, its. Fine. I. Yeah. It just happened once though. And its not going to happen again. But yeah. Umm hey Barney I think I have to go." This time I think she definitely was going to cry.

"Robin, are you sure you are okay?" She's not. She's just going to tell me she is though.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I have to go. I'm sorry." She ends the call. Sorry for what?

* * *

**Ted**

_In Barney's Bedroom_

I walk into Barney's room and see Quinn sitting on the bed watching tv. It looked like she lived there, and this was a normal thing for her to do. Wait? Did she actually live here now? She must have just walked right back into Barney's life and made herself at home, not even realizing what she did to Barney.

"Hey Ted." Quinn mutes the tv. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure." I say. Awkwardly standing next to the bed. Why doesn't Barney have a sofa in his room?

"I didn't mean to mess up his life." What? "I really didn't want to be pregnant."

I give in and sit on the bed next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I messed up his life. He didn't want this, he never wanted any of this. I can tell. He wants to be there for me, but he deep down wishes this never happened. Ted I sometimes, I. I don't want to have this baby." She takes a couple of deep breathes, suppressing tears.

"Quinn its not your fault. He's the one who got you pregnant." Wait, but really is he? We never did get those paternity test results yet. I take a look at Quinn and she had started to cry now. Her cheeks had tears running down them, and she was kind of looking away trying to cover them up. Suddenly it doesn't matter who's baby it is. We have to stop blaming all this on Quinn "Hey don't cry." I put my arm around her.

"But the thing is, I don't think I'm ready to have a kid. When I told my friends they said I should just have an abortion and not even tell Barney. But I couldn't do that. I didn't want to have the reminder of what could have been. And then I came here and I kind of got use to the idea of being a mom, and when Barney wanted to get rid of it I was upset. But now that i'm thinking about it, I can't raise a baby. I don't have a house, its been super awkward living here with Barney. I don't have a job anymore since I quit stripping again, so its not like i'll ever be able to get a home of my own. I don't even know what to do with a baby. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm going to be a horrible mother" This time I give her a hug, and she cries into my shoulder.

"Quinn, its going to be okay. You might think you are going to be a bad mother now, but once you hold that child in your arms there is going to be nothing in this world that you will ever want to protect more. Barney will help you, I will help you, Lily and Marshall will even help you. Everything will work out in the end." Barney walked in, and saw me holding Quinn. Silently he went outside.

* * *

**Lily**

_Robin's apartment_

It's been about twenty minutes, and I haven't heard Robin say anything in a while. Either Barney is doing all the talking, her walls are really really thick, or they hung up. I'm guessing its the last one. So I knock on the door. "Hey Robin is everything okay?"

"You can come in Lil". I open up the door and she's sitting on her bed, with a blank expression.

"What happened?"

"He wants to hang out." She was still staring out into space. What is going on here. I sit down on the bed next to her, carefully because I have a feeling that she might explode or something.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes." She still hasn't moved.

"Robin, what else did he say."

"He misses me, and he asked if I was okay."

"Are you?" She finally turns to look at me, and she has that crying expression on her face.

"No." She rests her head on my shoulder as she breaks down.

* * *

Sorry if basically everyone seems super out of character, I don't know how that happened. I also know that this like barely moved the story at all, but like Barney and Robin talked, this is a big deals guys. Also what do you think about Ted and Quinn, I mean I wasn't planning on making them a couple, like at all, but it might, possibly POSSIBLY, be a good idea? Maybe, i don't know. Please give me feedback on that, because that would be awesome. Thanks for reading. love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

So I know that they are engaged now. YAYAYAY. But I'm still going to continue this story, so yeah. Also sorry it's taken me forever to update this. I'll deff be getting better at that now that i'm on winter break. So get excited.

* * *

**Robin**

_The day after she talked to Barney on the phone._

I have to move on with my life. This is crazy. I can't just stay home forever. So I was getting ready for work. I usually like to put the radio on, play some background music. So I tried to get me into the work going mood. That weird Ho Hey song was on again and I was just about to turn it off when the freaking chorus came on. And lets be honest, its not the worst song in the world, but its the freaking catchest thing ever. "I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart!" I catch myself singing as I go over to my closet to find a pair of shoes.

I notice that my phone has been vibrating this whole time. Its a text message from Barney. Shit, I think as I turn off the radio, so I can think clearly. I sit down on my bed and take a deep breath. Come on its just a text, I tell myself as I open up the message. _Hey Robin, I was thinking we should hang out tonight at the bar. If you aren't busy of course. _Tonight? He wants to hang out tonight. I was thinking maybe in like two weeks. But you know what, i'm trying to get my life back together, its not like I really have to wait two weeks. I might as well go for it.

_That works for me. See you there at 8? _I ask. Okay, thats good. That was really good. I turn on the radio again. _"Weeee are never, ever, ever, getting back together!"_ Okay no, shut up Taylor.

* * *

**Ted**

_In his apartment, around 5 o'clock_

I don't know what to do about Quinn. She told me not to tell Barney about the baby thing, that she would do it on her own. I'm not just going to double cross her like that, even if Barney is my friend. She has the right to tell him herself.

The thing that kind of makes me upset is that I'm starting to maybe like Quinn. It's probably just from hearing her side of the story, maybe I just feel sorry for her. But when I was holding her that night, I kind of wanted to kiss the tears away and make everything better. I really need to talk to someone about this, and I know that I don't want to talk to Lily, because she would probably end up telling Quinn and everyone else. I don't want to talk to Marshall because this is definatlely breaking the bro-code. There is no way I can talk to Barney. I don't want to make him any more upset then he is. So I call the only person left.

"Hey Robin, do you want to hang out?"

"Sorry Ted, but I already have plans, with Barney actually." Woah okay not expecting that.

"Oh thats great!"

"Yeah. Ted has Barney changed in anyway?"

"What?"

"I mean is he different, like did she change him. Does he still like to drink scotch and play lasertag?"

"He's still the same person Robin."

"Okay, sorry that was kind of a weird question." She's silent on the other end and I use this as my opportunity.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"What do you think about Quinn."

"Umm, well I. I don't really like her. I mean I guess she's a great person, maybe. But I don't know. Actually I barely even know her. Why?"

"Well I might have kind of started to like her."

"Oh god Ted. Did you propose already?"

"No, don't worry she doesn't even know. You are the only person who knows."

"If you want my advice Ted, don't go for it."

"Why not?"

"Ted you always go for the girls that are taken in some kind of way. She has this huge history with Barney, and trust me he would be upset if you did something. She's having his kid Ted. You deserve somebody better. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"No, yeah I guess you are right."

"Do you need to talk to me in person? I can cancel on Barney if this is more important." She genuinely says.

"No, no its fine. You are right. Have fun with Barney."

"Okay, thanks Ted."

* * *

**Robin**

_In her apartment_

What the hell was that? I glance at the clock, shit its 5:20. That means I have less than three hours to get ready. Three hours? Robin what is wrong with you, you don't need that much time. It's just Barney. But that's the problem. It's Barney. I grab a towel and jump in the shower. I use my most expensive shampoo and soaps, that make me smell amazing. Why am I doing this? Its not like anything is going to be able to happen tonight!

I open up my closet and take a look at my clothes. Oh crap I have nothing to wear. What am I suppose to wear? I search through my things, throwing dresses out of the way. A dress is way to formal right? Although maybe I want to keep him interested No Robin. What. Okay. Stop.

I get out of my closet, without an outfit and turn the radio on. "I've been living a lonely life, i've been sleeping here instead." Oh god not this damn Ho Hey song. I don't turn it off though, I just go back into my closet and grab a shirt. Wow, this shirt sucks. I contemplate calling Lily, but I don't, its not that big of a deal. I take a deep breath and find this sweater that I use to wear all the time when I was younger. It was my favorite sweater, had a few holes in sleeves and had basically went into retirement a long time ago. But I was going to wear it tonight. I put it on and it still had that magical power of making me look amazing, without being over the top.

I do my makeup and put on some extra lipgloss, checking myself in the mirror one last time. Okay Sherbats I think you are ready.

* * *

**Barney**

_His apartment, around the same time Robin was getting ready. _

"You can have some of your friends come over if you want." I was getting ready to meet Robin, and realized I was leaving Quinn alone. I mean its not like I'm going to ask her to come along, thats not exactly what either of us want to do.

"No, thats okay. I'm fine."

"You know you aren't chained here. You can go out with your friends, just don't drink or smoke or do..."

"Its okay Barney. I like to stay home." How do I ask if this is because of the baby in a way that won't want to make her kill me.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask out of pity, praying that the answer is no.

"No. I'll just stay here and watch a movie."

"Do you want me to ask Ted if he will come over and keep you company. Its Ted so you would actually be doing him a favor."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Actually I think i'm going to lie down for a while, I don't really feel that good. But don't worry about me. Go have fun." She tosses her blonde hair back behind her. I've seen her do that so many times before, but this was different. Quinn was no longer the confident stripper Karma who conned me out of my money. She wasn't the girl I fell in love with either. She wasn't the girl who broke my heart and ruined my chances with Robin. I didn't resent her in anyway and finally I realized what happened. Quinn became my friend.

* * *

I leave my apartment on my way to the bar, but I call Ted once I get in the cab and told him to go see if Quinn was okay. "So I mean just try not to scare her, be like 'oh i'm picking up this movie I left here, sorry' and then just make sure she is okay. Or actually if she is sleeping then just leave."

"Wait what movie am I picking up?"

"I don't know Ted. Just grab some porn and go."

"Okay. Hey Barney?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't be mad if.. actually never mind."

"Okay, thanks Ted. I really have to go." I hang up, already half way to the bar.

I walk in and she's not there yet. Good, I wanted to be first. I order myself a drink and get one for Robin too. I sit down in our booth and wait. Then it occurs to me that I don't know what I'm going to tell her. My life isn't even that great now. I'm kind of getting use to this Quinn idea, but then again we finally get the results in two days. I think that even if it isn't my kid I will still help her. I originally thought I would kick her out, it wouldn't be my problem anymore. I can get my life back. But I can't do that, Quinn is a person too.

I take a look at my watch. 8:03. Robin should be here by now. I look up and she walks in. She's wearing a sweater, which ordinarily I don't really think make girls look that sexy, unless its a slutty sweater. Robin's sweater was slutty, but damn for some reason she looked amazing. Suddenly everything was okay again.

* * *

Side note: I actually really like that Ho Hey song and I love Taylor Swift.

Also a lot of people told me no Ted and Quinn, so I guess i'm not making this Ted and Quinn. Even though it really seems like it. I won't. Also sorry Barney and Robin didn't even end up hanging out, wow that's actually a fail. But hey they are in the same bar, so its happening for sure next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Holidays! I tried to write this chapter pretty fast. So I hope you like it!

* * *

**Robin**

_The Bar_

"Hi." I slide into the booth.

"Hey, I bought a drink for you." He says, sliding it across the table. I reach for it and for a split second our hands meet. I pull my hand back quickly. Oh shit, this is going to be harder then I thought. I take a long sip of the drink before saying anything else.

"Thanks." I eventually say.

"Yeah, no problem." Oh crap, I was not expect this to be that awkward. Nobody is saying anything again. "So hows work?"

"Oh its fine. I mean nothing really exciting is happening." To be honest I don't even know whats going on at work. Today was pretty bad, everyone was really mad at me for not coming the past week and they were all in a middle of a big story, so I basically just sat there and tried to download Angry Birds on my phone.

"Thats cool."

"Yeah, I guess." Okay, my turn to ask a question. "So hows Quinn?" I'm done with this beating around the bush crap. Lets just get to the point.

"Actually I'm kind of worried for her. She doesn't seem to have a lot of friends and she rarely leaves the apartment. I think she might be tired, or maybe she's depressed." She's living with him now? Why didn't anyone tell me that. This news hits my harder then I thought it would, but I try not to show it.

"Depressed? Well I think that might be normal during pregnancy."

"Is it?"

"I uh, actually i'm not really sure. Never been pregnant so you know, should probably ask Lily for that one." I try to joke, but honestly this wasn't the easiest thing for me to joke about, considering I can't get pregnant.

Barney smiles one of his big Barney smiles and says, "remember that one time we thought you were pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think would have happened if you were?" I don't think I ever even thought of that really. I was so happy when I found out I wasn't at first, but then when I learned that I couldn't have kids thats all I could think about.

"I don't really know. I guess we would have a kid right now." That didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. I mean if I did have a kid Barney might not have ever met Quinn. We might have even been together right now. At home with our child, who would be a little bit younger then Marvin. Lily and I would probably have gotten into a competition about who's baby was the cutest and ours would probably win. I mean Marvin is the most adorable baby ever, but come on our kid would have Barney and my genes. This actually starts to upset me a little bit as I dream up more scenarios that will never happen.

"Robin? Robin."

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I try not to think about it anymore, I never even wanted kids.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I lie, playing with my hair and biting my lip.

"You look like you are crying."

"I'm not." but i'm about to. He comes around to my side of the booth, and i'm flashed back to the night Simon broke up with me. When he told me I was the most awesome person he ever met. The first time he kissed me. I burry my head in his shoulder. "I missed you." I whisper barley even sure if he heard it.

* * *

**Ted**

_Barney apartment_

So Barney wants to check on Quinn. No big deal or anything. I'm just going because of Barney. This Quinn thing is not going to happen. I use the spare key Barney gave me and opened the door. She wasn't sitting in the living room so I quietly make my way to the bedroom. The door is halfway open and see Quinn sitting on the bed crying. She was crying pretty hard and I didn't know what to do. So I carefully retrace my steps out the front door and close it behind me.

I'm not just going to let her cry there by herself. Barney said to make sure she was okay, and that was not okay. I knock on the door, seeing if maybe she would answer it. That way it doesn't seem like I was spying on her. At first there was no answer. So I knocked again. I could hear her moving around in the apartment, I assume she was trying to make herself look presentable or something. Finally after five minutes she answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Quinn, is uh Barney here?" Shit I should have prepared for this better.

"No. He's out with some friends, who I guess are not you." Okay thats a little mean.

"Guess not. Can I come in to wait for him."

"Uhhh... yeah if you want. Yeah sure come in." She didn't want me to come. Probably wanted to finish her crying session or what ever was happening. But I went in anyways.

"So what were you doing before I interrupted you?"

"Nothing." She says quickly.

"So hows this baby stuff going?" I don't know how else to bring it up. Turns out that wasn't the best way either because she starts crying again.

"It's horrible." I give her a hug.

"Are you feeling okay right now? Like physically?"

"What? I mean yeah I guess."

"Do you want to get some food? Or go see a movie or something. I think you might just need to get out of this apartment."

"I. I guess. Just let me get ready." Quinn goes to get her stuff and I realized I'm doing to again. Basically this exact same thing happened with Robin less than a week ago. What is wrong with me? I promise myself that this time I won't sleep with anyone.

* * *

**Barney**

_In the bar with Robin_

I don't think she was really crying. She was just sort of leaning on my shoulder, letting me comfort her. Honestly I feel like this is a big step for Robin. I don't think I've ever really heard her tell anyone that she needs them. That's just something Robin Scherbatsky doesn't do. She lifts her head up eventually. "I think I should probably go." She tells me.

"No, you can't go! You just got here."

"I just, I have work tomorrow and..."

"Come on Robin, you must at least be hungry."

"Well I guess I am. But I don't really feel like eating here." I'm not taking no for an answer, she's not getting away this time.

"Lets go get a pizza then."

"Well." Once you think of the idea of pizza there is nothing that can get your mind off of wanting pizza except for getting pizza. So now Robin really wanted pizza.

"I know this great little place, about thirty minutes from here."

"Woah thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, but you said you were only kind of hungry, this way you will be really hungry when we get there. Come on." I grab her hand and basically pull her out of the booth. Once she was standing she let go of my hand. We go outside and catch a cab/ I give the driver the address for the restaurant.

"God isn't this song so annoying?" I say. The cab driver was playing music.

"It's not that annoying." She says. _So show me family, all the blood that I will bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong._ "Wait the chorus is coming."

I wait and this weird_ I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart._ Chorus came on. I look over at Robin, confused. How can anyone like this? _  
_

"Stop. Its really catchy."

"If you say so."

"Come on Barney I know you like it." She scoots over and gives me a little push. And you know what I do like it. Especially the chorus and i'm glad she likes it too because Robin belongs with me.

* * *

So yeah they actually are hanging out! Big steps for Swarkles, but keep reading because they aren't back together just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this.

* * *

**Ted**

_In a cab_

"So I was going to take you to a bar, but then I realized what a dumb idea that was. So I was thinking Mexican food?" Quinn and I were in a cab on our way to dinner.

"Yeah that sounds good." She answers.

"You know I really don't know that much about you."

"Well you didn't really have a reason to. What do you want to know?"

"You're just going to tell me?" I say, surprised.

"Might as well, its not like I have a ton of friends." She takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands. "Do you want to know why I don't have friends?"

"Why?"

"Because, they all think i'm a slut." Well you are a stripper I think. "And yeah I know i'm a stripper, but they are strippers too."

"So then why do they think you a slut?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"But its not like you slept with a random guy. You were engaged to Barney."

"Yeah, but they don't believe me when I tell them that. Well thats not true, they just. They don't want to be there because they know."

"They know what?"

"They know who I really am."

* * *

**Barney**

_Outside that pizza place_

"So this is the restaurant that we drove thirty minutes to eat at?" She says, looking confused.

"It might look like junk, but wait until you taste the pizza."

"Okay.." We go inside and i'm greeted by Max.

"Sup Max?"

"Hey Barney! Haven't seen you in a while." Max says.

"You know these people?" Robin asks.

"I come here a lot."

"Who's this?" Max asks, pointing at Robin.

"She's my girlfr... My friend. Robin." Crap. Robin heard that and is taken a little bit off guard.

"Uhh, hi." She finally recovers. "Nice to meet you."

"I have a special table reserved for you guys." Max says, he goes over to the best seat in the place. It was in the corner, full of privacy and somehow, despite the crappy location, had a really nice view of the city. Unfortunately it was occupied. Fortunately Max likes me better. "Get out, someone more important needs to sit here."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Robin says.

"No Robin, its okay. Let him".

"But Barney..."

"No, you deserve the best." We sit down and order a pizza, just plain cheese because they make that the best.

* * *

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" She starts playing with her hair again, something she only does when she is uncomfortable.

"Why you were crying earlier? What were you thinking about."

"Oh, I. Don't."

"Come on Robin. You can tell me."

"No I don't want to." She was really upset now. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, its not. Okay we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"But you know if you ever do want to talk about it, you can call me."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious Robin, even if its three in the morning, I would want to talk to you." Because I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Ted **

_With Quinn in the cab_

"Who are you really?"

"It's going to be hard to explain."

"So you are just this mystery women who made Barney Stinson commit? Trust me there aren't a lot of people who can do that."

"Well I don't really think I was that person. Only one person can do that."

"He was going to marry you."

"Yeah, but it didn't work out. Because I wasn't the right one. The right one was Robin."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, half the reason why I feel so bad about being here is because I'm messing up their relationship. I don't think I've ever seen people better suited for each other, except maybe Lily and Marshall." She's right. No matter how many times I try to make Robin fall in love with me, she won't. Robin and I are never going to be together.

"What's the other reason?"

"Ha, that the part you don't know about me."

"Could you at least give me a hint." Our cab ride was over and I was helping her out of the cab. "We need something to talk about during dinner."

"What if I showed you? After dinner though, because I'm really hungry."

* * *

**Robin**

_Pizza Place_

Why is he acting like this? Barney has never been the touchy feely type. That's Ted, if Ted was asking me this stuff it would be okay, because I can say no to Ted. I don't know if I can say no to Barney. Thank god that Max guy came back with the pizza. "I hope its really is as good as you said it was."

"Its going to be Sherbatsky, just wait." I grab a piece and took my first bite. Now I thought that burger we chased down with Marshall and the gang was the best meal I ever had. I was wrong. This was heaven.

"Oh my god Barney. Why didn't you ever tell me about this place before. This is amazing."

"Told yeah. Was it worth the drive?"

"Mmhmm" I mumble, too busy eating. This might be the best thing I ever had ever. Oh my god this pizza is so good. "We have to come here like every day." I say grabbing another slice.

"I'd like that." I wipe pizza sauce from my mouth. "Slow down there a little bit."

"Sorry, do you want more?" I realize I just ate four pieces in under ten minutes. I'm a little bit ashamed but also really proud.

"No, its fine we can always order another one." I kind of stopped listening to him and worked on slice five. I then realized what I wasn't listening and heard him say. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to talk about it." Can't he just leave me alone.

"I was talking about the pizza." Oh god. Oh no. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "What is going on with you?"

"I, I have to go to the bathroom." I get up and grab my purse. I basically run into the bathroom and pray that there wasn't any nosy girls in there asking me why I was crying.

* * *

**Ted**

_Mexican place_

So we had just finish our food and I was ready to find out about Quinn. She kept me waiting all night long. Saying that it would be worth the wait. I actually started getting a little bit scared. What if her secret was something crazy. But we talked a lot during dinner and I don't think thats possible. She was actually turning out to be a pretty nice person. "Are we ready now?"

"I think so. Yeah. Okay we need to go to the Lusty Leopard." She says.

"I know you were a stripper."

"No, I have to get my stuff from there. I never actually went to pick it up when I quit. Plus, what I want to show you is there."

"Okay. Lets go then."

* * *

**Robin**

_Bathroom (honestly she basically always is in the bathroom lol, okay sorry back to the story)_

Why am I like this? Why can't I just tell him what I was thinking. Why can't I tell him that I love him. I love him. I'm in love with Barney Stinson. "Robin!" It was Barney. I'm okay, don't come in I don't say anything. I stare at my reflection, which was harder to see through the tears. "Robin? I know you are in there." I wipe away tears and get mascara on my sweater sleeves. I look at my reflection again, guess this sweater doesn't really make me look that great. I feel pretty shitty now."ROBIN? PLEASE JUST COME OUT." He's begging you now. Just go. But I can't. I'm not moving. I don't know why I just can't. "Okay fine Robin." Instead of leaving like I thought he was going to he came in.

"You can't be here." I say but its to late. He's holding me and i'm crying and this is all just too much.

* * *

A/N:Woah okay i'm listening to this song Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato and literally its basically Robin and Barney's situation in this story. Just thought I would let you know wthat.

Also how is it that i made Robin cry again AGAIN. LIKE WTH IS MY PROBLEM. Okay I'll try to not make her cry in the next chapter. Oh wait thats a lie because she will be crying from this chapter. Okay sorry if you really don't like that. Also I'm sorry if this Quinn/Ted story line is boring you. I really like it, but I don't know what you guys think about it.

Also does anyone else really want pizza now?


	15. Chapter 15

Happy New Years, guys. I hope you all are having an amazing day.

* * *

**Robin**

_Bathroom_

So he's holding you right now. Is that what you really want? He's trying to stop you from crying? Can't you see that. No. I can't see anything because of all these damn tears. Why have I become so damn emotional all of a sudden. This is not okay. "Barney. I want to go home." I tell him. Because honestly I just want to curl up into a little ball and cry. And trust me, I might have been crying a lot before, but this is the first time that I felt like this.

"Yeah, of course Robin. Come on I'll get you home."

And for once I let him.

* * *

**Ted**

_Lusty Leopard_

"I haven't been to a strip club since..." Wait actually I went to one last thursday. Has this really become my life? I've been reduced to going to strip clubs while Barney Stinson is the one sitting at home raising a family while still being able to go after Robin. What is my life right now?

"Hey Jack, no i'm not coming back. I'm just here to get my stuff. Its still here right?" Quinn says talking to her manager. I stay back and start watching pole dances.

"Do you want a dance?" A red-headed stripper came up to me.

"Umm, no I'm here with Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"She's right over there." I gesture over to where Quinn was standing.

"Oh Karma? What is she doing here. I never thought that girl would come back again."

"Actually she's not coming back. She's getting her things."

"Really? Well I never really liked her."

"Why not?" Before she could answer Quinn came to drag me away.

"We have to go Ted." She pulls on my arm and I start to walk away. As an after thought she turns around to girl I was taking with "See you never Justice."

"Same to you bitch!" Justice says back.

* * *

**Barney**

_Bathroom_

I put my arm around her shoulder and start to guide her out the door. She stops because she forgot her purse and I go and get it for her. I grab her hand and open up the door. For once she didn't let go, and I finally felt like I was doing something right. I make eye contact with Max and he lets me leave without paying, I make a mental note to pay him next time, with a very generous tip. We wait outside as I hail a cab. I realize that she isn't wearing a coat and its freezing out here. "You must be freezing."

"No, its not really that bad. I'm from Canada remember?" And suddenly I see a little bit of Robin coming back.

"Just because you're from Canada doesn't mean you can't get cold." I take of my jacket and droop it over her shoulders.

"Barney." She tries to protest but I just shake my head and she knows I won't take it back.

* * *

**Ted**

_Lusty Leopard back room_

"So this is where you keep your stuff?"

"Yeah, its actually really safe, nobody ever even comes here." She opens up the lock on her locker and starts to dig through her stuff.

"Do you want me find a box or something?"

"No, its okay, Jack said I could keep my stuff here. And lets face it I don't really want to take this to Barney's. But I need to get something really important that I left here." She continues digging through the locker, throwing a sweater to the floor. "God damnit where is it?"

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Its a book."

"A book?"

"Well a scrapbook." Finally she finds it. She holds up a pink, slightly damaged book. She holds it to her chest. "Thank god I found this. I would have died if I didn't."

* * *

**Robin**

_Cab_

He put me in the cab and then climbs in next to me. I was about to protest and tell him that I could get home by myself. But he had already given the cab driver my address and really I think I wanted him to take me home. I was upset and not sure if I could manage. I rest my head on his shoulder like I did earlier at the bar. He didn't move away either so I assume this was okay. I close my eyes and I suddenly realize how tired I am.

* * *

"Robin we are here." I hear Barney say in the distance. But I make no effort to get up. I don't want to move from this spot. Barney completely surprises me, he grabs my purse and puts it into my lap. He then very gently carries my out of the cab. I'm slightly awakened by this, but I don't complain. He carries me in his arms like a groom would carry his bride. My door man opens the door for him and I wonder if i'm too heavy. But I don't try to move. I rest my head on his shoulder again, I think that might be my favorite part about him. He presses the elevator button and I feel bad making him carry me like this. I start to say something but the door opens, so really there is no point. He has some trouble with pressing the right floor button, but I still don't do anything. The door opens and he carries me out of the elevator. We get to my door and he stop. "Robin, I need the keys."

Fully awake now I say, "You can put me down now. I'm awake." He puts me down and I search through my purse for the keys. I put them into the lock and turn. My door swings open, but I don't walk in right away. In stead I look at Barney. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Well technically you aren't home yet." He grabs me around the waist and picks me up like a little girl. I scream out of surprise and my purse drops to out side and Barney's jacket falls off my shoulders. He carries me like this into my apartment.

"Oh my god Barney. Put me down." I yell, but I'm laughing. He starts to laugh to and he throws me on the couch. He goes to pick up my purse and the jacket and I stare after him.

* * *

**Ted**

_Cab_

We were going back to Barney apartment, scrapbook in hand. I had no idea what was in this book and why Quinn needed it so much. "So you are probably wondering why I was so mean to Justice."

"Who?"

"That stripper you were talking to."

"Oh her." She wasn't that nice to you either, I think.

"Yeah well she is a Bitch. Actually she use to be one of my best friends."

"What happened?"

"She turned out to be a backstabber. She's the one who told everyone that I was a slut. And then nobody would talk to me anymore because they realized that I wasn't who I said I was. But that wasn't true, really. And basically they hated me and so when they found out I was pregnant they really thought I was a slut. So naturally I couldn't talk to them about it."

"Were you actually one?"

"You're calling me a slut too? Ted I thought you were different."

"I'm not calling you anything. I just want to know why they thought that."

Thats when she brought out the scrap book.

* * *

**Barney**

_Robin's Apartment_

I close the door and turn around to see Robin staring at me. I sit down on the sofa next to her. And I remember the last time I saw her. How I was trying to steal the remote away, and we almost kissed. There was nothing more that I wanted then to kiss her right now. But I remember what happened that drunken night, and I don't. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Whats going on. What you were thinking in the bar and in the pizza place. Don't say nothing, because I know you don't cry because of nothing."

"Well maybe I do. Maybe I changed."

"But you haven't changed. Robin you know you can trust me." I can see the wheels turning in her head, she knows she can.

"I think, i'm just, I'm upset because." She looks down at her hands and starts to play with her nails. Her hair falls into her face, so I can't really see her emotions. "I really wanted to be with you, but with Quinn and the baby..."

"I still want to be with you." I scoot over on the sofa so i'm right next to her, all she has to do is turn her head and we could be kissing.

"I want to. But I can't if there's Quinn."

"I'm not going out with Quinn."

"But there's the whole baby thing, and I will never feel like I belong if I do. Think about it Barney." She finally turns her head and I could so easily have kissed her. But I don't. "How do you think it makes me feel to watch you and Quinn start a family. Even if we were to get back together I would be the outsider. I don't want to be that person that you child hates because she messed up their life." Robin gets off the sofa and goes into her room, but I'm too fast for her this time.

"Robin you will never be that. I just want to be with you."

"I know Barney. But I can't. Not right now." She sits on her bed and I sit down next to her. This took her by surprised, "What are you doing?" she asks. Her eyes wide with fear. I don't care anymore. I just want to be with her. I take another chance and I kiss her.

* * *

So this isn't the direction I thought this chapter was going to take, but you know thats cool. Clearly the story isn't over tho. So keep reading. Barney and Robin aren't getting back together just yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Robin**

_Her Bedroom_

I lean into the kiss. But something stops me, like it stopped me that night before. I push away. "Barney I can't do this."

"Maybe you could forget about her."

"No, I can't just do that. I can't." I get up from the bed and walk towards the door. "Maybe you should just go."

"Is this what you really want?" No its not. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I tried anything, Robin. Please forgive me. I don't want this to be awkward or anything."

"It won't." I lie. He gets up from the bed and leaves my bedroom. I follow him out and he grabs his jacket, he's just about to go when he quickly turns around.

"Just answer one thing for me."

"Okay."

"If Quinn wasn't in the picture, if she never interrupted us that night, would you be with me?"

"Yes." For once i'm honest.

* * *

**Ted**

_Barney's Apartment_

"So I guess I did date a lot of guys." We were sitting on Barney's couch and Quinn was telling me about her past. "But its not like I... Okay yeah I have no excuse for that."

"We all make mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake." Oops. "Okay, let me just show you my life."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Let you in? Yeah, I don't have a problem with that. You are a nice person. If you can stand being friends with Barney all these years then you must be."

"You are just so unlike..."

"Unlike who?"

"I was going to say Robin."

"Why would that matter?"

"Well Barney dated both of you." Crap and he picked Robin. "I mean, its not like he..."

"No, its fine. I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, really." She opens up the book and theres a baby picture of her and her mother. "This is me, and thats my mom. My mom really loved me." She turns the page. "This is a picture of me and my dad, he didn't love me as much." She points to the next page where a picture of all three of them were. They were playing outside in the snow, laughing and making a snow man. On the outside they look like a normal happy family. "My parents got a divorce when I 16. It was the worst thing that has happened to me. I mean it might look like we were happy, but were weren't. Not alway, not even most of the time. My parents use to fight so much." She turns the page. "This is a picture of me, and my boyfriend. Well he isn't my boyfriend right now, of course you know that. But he was when I was 16."

"What was his name?"

"Carter. He and I planned on getting married someday and have ten kids. We were going to go to California, I'm from Idaho by the way. I hate Idaho, its so cold. So thats why we were going to move to Cali."

"What happened?"

"Well it didn't work out. He went to college and I didn't. I move out and came to live with some of my friends. I didn't really have any skills or know how to do anything, and my friends were strippers. So I became a stripper."

"Just like that? You could become a stripper so easily?"

"Well I guess i've always been kind of crazy. Its probably what helped me survive my parents divorce. Well that and Carter." She gets up from the sofa. "I have to go pee, but if you want you can look at the rest of the book." She goes into the bathroom and I'm left looking through pictures of her life. Her tenth birthday party. Christmas when she got a barbie bike. Her prom. All these things that you would never know about her was all right her in this book. Quinn wasn't just some random stripper, she was a person.

I hear the locks start to jiggle and Barney opens up the door. "Oh hi Ted. What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to check on Quinn remember?"

"Oh yeah, where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh, thats good."

"So how did everything go?"

"What?"

"I know you were with Robin, how was that?"

"It was fine." He was acting distant. Which gives me the feeling that things were not fine.

"Did something happen?"

"I didn't sleep with her." Okay that one hurt.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Quinn comes back.

"Oh hi Barney. How was your date." She asks.

"It wasn't a date." He says. Time to leave, leave Quinn to this one.

"Well its getting late. I better get going. We should do this again Quinn. Thanks for everything."

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you later."

"Bye Barney." I let myself out.

* * *

**Barney**

_His Apartment_

"So tell me what really happened." Quinn asks. Usually I wouldn't have. Usually I would have said that nothing did happen. But I didn't want to.

"So we went to the bar..."

* * *

**Robin**

_Her Apartment_

After Barney left a strange thing happened. I wanted to talk to someone about what happened. I've never wanted to do that before. Usually I would have just let things go and maybe, possibly, casually bring it up into a conversation with someone. But this time I wanted to talk about it full on. I think I needed to talk about this, because I have no idea what just happened. But maybe Lily will. I find my purse and whip out my phone.

Crap its 1:30 in the morning. How did this happen? I debate about if I should to call Lily or not, but I guess maybe its okay to be selfish for once. I go onto speed dial and call Lily. After the third ring she picks up.

"Hello." She sounds really pissed, oops.

"Hey Lil, its me. I really need to talk to someone."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, its like 1:30. It's fine. But could we just talk on the phone."

"Yeah of course Sweetie. Hold on let me go into the bathroom."

"I feel so bad now. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No its fine, don't feel bad. Okay I'm in the bathroom. Talk to me."

"So Barney and I hung out tonight."

"YES!"

"Don't scream so loudly Lily."

"Sorry, okay what happened?"

"So I ended up crying in a bathroom and then he literally carried my home and he kissed me and I told him to leave."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah... I might have also said that we would be together if Quinn never came back."

"Why were you crying?" Not the thing I was expecting her to react to.

"It was stupid."

"No it wasn't. You don't cry because of stupid things." Yeah I know.

"Well he kept asking me if I was okay."

"I get it now. Okay so he carried you home?"

"Well he was taking me home and then I fell asleep in the cab and instead of waking me up he just carried me to my apartment."

"How sweet. You know Barney might seem like an asshole, but he can be a really amazing guy."

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay so the kiss. Details please."

"So he made me explain to him why I was upset, and I told him I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't. So then I was trying to get away from him and so I went to my bedroom, but he followed me and then he kissed and I told him I couldn't do it."

"I'm so sorry Robin."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you both want to be together, but you aren't."

* * *

**Barney**

_His Apartment_

So I just finished telling Quinn everything. I didn't really know how she was going to react. To be honest I thought she might have been a little jealous that I never carried her into her house or never bursted into bathrooms for her. But she wasn't. "So you are just going to give up?"

"No, but what else can I do."

"I'm really sorry I messed things up for us."

"Its not your fault."

"Well I can't help thinking that if it wasn't for me you two would be together." Might have left that part out when I asked Robin that.

"It doesn't matter now. We can't change the past."

"But you can change the future. You have to change the future. You belong together. It might take a little while longer, but i'm confident that you will be in the end."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year guys. I hope you all have an amazing day. I might have posted a chapter yesterday, but to be honest I don't even remember. But either way I just want to thank you again for reading this. I think I'm going to speed things up a little bit more and maybe skip days for the next chapter because I finally got this night over with. Only took three chapters. But I have amazing plans for the rest of the story, so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

So I was reading the whole story from the start and realized I spent 5 chapters, yes 5 chapters on that one night. I don't even know how that is possible. I did not plan for this to happen. I am sorry.

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

**Barney**

_His Aparement_

"Quinn are you almost ready? We are going to be late." I check my text messages, nothing. "Quinn?"

"Yeah, Barney hold on I'm coming." We going to go to the doctors and get the results of the paternity test. Quinn comes out from the bathroom, her hair perfectly curled. "Okay lets go."

* * *

**Lily**

_Her Apartment_

"So then Marshall took me to this super cute French restaurant and it was just so romantic. There were a ton of candles and flowers just all over the place. Oh and I forgot to mention the food." I was telling Robin about my birthday dinner, which happened a month ago. We never had a chance to really talk about it because of this whole Barney thing. But for once we had made time to hang out.

"That sounds amazing Lily." She says.

"Yeah, it was. So what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"My birthday? I don't do anything for my birthday."

"Why not Robin? You deserve it."

"What would I do? I'm kind of too old for a birthday party don't you think?"

"No. You can never be too old for a birthday party. Wait I have the best idea." The wheels started turning in my head as I describe the biggest, best birthday party that even Robin will have to love. For once there was a glimmer of excitement pass on her face and I see her getting better.

* * *

**Ted**

_McClarens_

"And she didn't even mind telling me all that." I was telling Marshall about my night with Quinn.

"Maybe that's just her personality Some people don't mind opening up to others. Like Lily can basically tell everyone anything. Last night she told me that Barney kissed Robin." Marshall replied.

"He did?" So does that mean she rejected him?

"Yeah, but she kicked him out of her house."

"Because of Quinn right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"There is no way Robin is going to go out with Barney if he is living with Quinn, but there is no way Barney can just kick Quinn out you know?"

"Ted do you want them to be together?"

"I actually do this time. I am finally over Robin."

* * *

**Barney**

_Doctors_

"Okay we are going to have you lie down now. We need to see if the baby is okay." The doctor tells Quinn. She sits down and lifts up her shirt. Exposing her nearly flat stomach.

"So when are we going to find out about this paternity thing?" Quinn asks them. I was surprised, I didn't think she would want to know. I had to practically beg her to get it in the first place.

"Thanks." I tell her. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"Its going to be yours. Don't worry." She tells me. I wasn't worried.

The doctor starts rubbing the ultrasound stuff on her stomach and I can tell that she's trying not to laugh. They use the, whatever its called, thing to look at the baby. We all look at the monitor. Frankly I can't see anything.

* * *

**Robin**

_Ted's house_

"So she just told you? Was she lying or something?" Ted was telling me about his night with Quinn.

"I don't think so. She couldn't have been she had pictures."

"I can't believe she would just tell you."

"Robin have you ever even talked to her?"

"Well over the summer back when I dated Nick, we kind of talked. I mean she use to hang out with Lily and me, Victoria was there too though. And actually Lily was the one who did most of the talking." I never did bond well with people. I think thats why I'm so grateful to be friends with my friends who understand me.

"She's really nice. I know you probably can't look past a lot of the things she did. But if you could you might actually get to like her."

* * *

**Quinn**

_Doctors_

"Whats going on?" I ask as the doctor starts whispering to a nurse. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm afraid there has been a complication." The doctor says. She stops to ultra sound. I sit up confused.

"What happened?" I start to breathe heavily, freaking out.

"I'm sorry, but there is no baby." What?

"But i'm pregnant! We had a test done and everything."

"These things are rare, but they happen." The doctor says, she looks over at Barney while I go into a fit of hysteria. "I'm going to give you two a minute." Barney walks over to me. I didn't know what he was going to do, I really did ruin his life.

"I was pregnant. I don't know what happened." Tears fall down my face as I sob uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry."

He hugs me and I cry into his shoulder. "Quinn it doesn't matter. As long as you are healthy its fine."

"I'm so so sorry."

* * *

So yes short chapter, but I haven't updated in like a week and I don't know what else to write anyway. So yeah. I think next chapter is going to be an ending to this quinn thing, and then the next one will probably be robin's party.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**Barney**

_His Apartment_

I brought Quinn back home after the doctors office. She was crying the whole way. She was still crying when we got there and honesty I didn't know what to do. "Did you really want to have a baby?" I ask her.

"I don't know. To be honest I was kind of having second thoughts."

"Well then this is a good thing Quinn."

"How Barney? I know you never wanted a kid in the first place, but how is this good for me?" She was getting really mad at me now. "I might have had second thoughts but I didn't want to end it."

"Listen, you are going to have a kid someday. With someone you really love, when you are ready. And that baby will have a proper home. And that baby will be so loved. You are going to be an amazing mother. It just wasn't meant to happen this time."

* * *

**Lily**

_The bar_

"I'm so excited, this is going to be amazing." I say, telling Robin about my newest idea for her birthday party.

"Sounds like it."

"So you are really okay with me doing all this for you?"

"Well if you want to. It doesn't seem like I can stop you now." Yeah thats right, I got this.

"But Robin, listen if you really don't want it I can cancel everything."

"No. Actually I'm really excited for this." She says and I can honestly say that she wasn't lying.

"That is good because basically everything is set except for one thing."

"What?"

"Are you going to invite Barney?"

* * *

**Robin**

_The Bar_

Barney? I haven't talked to him since that one night when I rejected him yet again. I don't know if I want to invite him. "Do I have to?"

"Don't you want to?" Lily asks. I don't know if I want to.

"Well I guess I do."

"Robin can you image him not being there? I'm just saying I can't remember a time when we didn't do things all together, the five of us I mean." Lily says.

I guess she is right. "Yeah, I can't really image him not being there either. "

"Call him then okay? And tell him next Saturday at 6. I have to go. See ya later." She quickly gets out of the booth and runs away. Probably some Lily tactic leaving me to think by myself.

* * *

Just call him. Its not that big of a deal right? I mean he didn't say he never wanted to see me or anything. Yeah okay I can do this. Its just Barney. I take out my phone and quickly start the call before I can back out.

"Hello?" Barney says on the other end, confused as hell.

"Uh hey its Robin."

"Oh hey Robin."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not really, whats up?"

"Well Lily is throwing me this big party thing next Saturday and well I wanted to see if you could come."

"Oh yeah thats right your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah."

"I'll be there. For sure."

"Awesome."

"Sorry but I kind of have to go." He says, ruining the chance for any further conversation.

"Okay, well see you Saturday then."

* * *

This is a shitty chapter, i'm so sorry. Like what is this. But okay next chapter, which I've already written btw, is my favorite chapter ever and its going to be really amazing and awesome. So yeah. Stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

So I know that Robin's birthday is actually in July, but I think we can forget about that part and just stretch our imagination a little bit. I mean come on its not really that important right? So its going to be Robin's birthday, deal with it. Also this whole chapter is just from Robin's point of view, but I really like it better that way.

So this song was extremely inspired by the song "The Moment I Knew" by Taylor Swift. It might be cool if you like read this while listen to it, or listen to it after. I don't know. Just wanted to tell you.

* * *

**Robin**

_Her house_

It was my birthday and Lily was throwing me a party. I was actually pretty excited because he was going to be there. I hadn't seen him since that night, but he wanted to come, he was my friend after all. He promised. I was so excited I couldn't wait. I even went shopping and brought a brand new dress. It was a pink, with a lot of ruffles at the bottom so it sort of poofed out right above my knees. I know that it kind of looked like a sweet sixteen dress, and was probably inappropriate for my age, but I loved it. Lily was really surprised when she saw that was the dress I had picked out, but it didn't matter because when I put in on I felt like a princess. I curled my hair like usual, but this time I made longer spiral curls. I put on red lipstick and false lashes. For a second I almost was sixteen again, filled with hope that anything could happen. I became a princess, all I needed was my prince.

My party started and most of the people were there. I spent about half and hour talking to Ted as he told me how pretty I looked and how happy he was to have me in his life, I was only half paying attention though, because I kept watching the door. Any second now and Barney should be there.

If he came now he would be an hour late. Where was he? Ted went to go hit on some of my friends, so began my surveyed of the room. The guests seemed like they were having a great time, laughing and drinking. Why wasn't I having fun. Instead I watched the door and waiting for him to come. People were talking to me but all I could think about was how he said he would be here.

It kind of hurt to admit that it took me this long, but three hours into the party I finally realized he wasn't going to come. The noise of the room blurred past and all I could hear was my thoughts. I had been standing there all dolled up, like a little girl waiting for some crazy fairytale ending. But I was waiting for nothing.

I just couldn't stand it any longer. I wanted to be alone. I ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. I guess I underestimated the power of Lily, because she came with Ted and Marshall to make sure I was okay. In the bathroom I try not to fall apart. Lily tries to comfort me. "He said he would be here." I tell them.

"Barney has no right to do this to you. I'm going to punch his face so hard the next time I see him." Ted was saying, always ready to defend me.

"Its okay Ted, you don't have to do that." I say, playing with my hair.

"He must have had some reason why, Barney wouldn't do that." Marshall says, but we all know what Barney is capable of doing. Lily kicks Marshall and Ted out and she tries to talk to me.

"Robin, do you want me to stop the party, I can get everyone to go home and we can eat cake and ice cream and watch a shitty movie if you want."

"No, don't do that. It's okay. He doesn't really have to be here anyway." Lily gives me a hug, because she knows its not okay. Everyone freaking knows it.

I'm starting to think that I'm not as great a lier as I think, because I go back to the party and act like nothings wrong. But something is wrong. "Hey Robin. How are you?" Its Patrice, the one person I don't even think I can handle right now. I didn't even want to invite her, but Lily said it would be rude if I didn't since I invited all the other people from work.

"Patrice, could you just give me a minute." I don't even have the energy to explode at this point.

"Where's Barney? Aren't you guys going out."

"I don't know where he is. But he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh he isn't? I just thought he was because its all you talk about at work. Brandi was even telling me about how you were so excited about him coming to your party because you hadn't really seen him in a while. But I guess he didn't come." Patrice starts blabbing on and on. I didn't realize I was telling everyone about how excited I was. I don't even think I really knew how excited I was.

"Excuse me" Everything is so wrong that I start crying. Tears are streaming down my face in front of everyone I know. People start to notice me and most of them don't know what to do. As far as they know Robin Scherbatsky doesn't cry. But I do. The one person who I wanted to be here didn't come. I can't stand this. I run into my bedroom.

I close my eyes and lean against the door. All I wanted was for him to be here. I've waited so long, so long for this. I wallow in self pity for five more seconds. But you know what, you don't need Barney right? I mean you can be happy without him. It's possible. Its going to have to be possible because i'm not going to keep living like this. I'm 100 percent done. He isn't going to ruin my night. I wipe my tears away and try to fix up my makeup as best as I can. It looks horrible anyways, and I look horrible. Not like a princess, but like someone who got a little bit too drunk and wanted to see if she could still fit into her sweet-sixteen dress. Newsflash, she can, but shouldn't.

I try to embrace the party one last time, it's almost over anyway. They all starting singing happy birthday to me. And I try to smile, but all I could think about was Barney and how he wasn't here to sing for me. To make fun of my princess outfit. To blow out the candles before I could. To smear cake in my face. To maybe even make a dumb speech about how I was the most awesome person he has ever met and I would have laughed and said that was a lair.

I would have been so happy.

* * *

The party ended and all the guest went home. Lily was going to stay and help me clean up but she had to go take care of Marvin, so I said I would do it by myself. Before starting I sit down and look at the mess. I sink into the couch. "Robin." Holy shit. "Oh Ted, what are you still doing here?"

"Sorry I was just leaving, but Robin you deserve to be happy." What? Ted left before he could explain, leaving me to think over his thoughts. But he's right. I want to be happy. I deserve to be happy. No more sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I grab my phone of the table and start pacing the room while I dial his number. He answer on the third ring.

"Oh my god Robin. I am so sorry. I had a crazy night. I had to take..."

"Stop Barney." I interrupt him. "Where are you right now?"

"Home. But I'm really sorry I didn't come. I meant to but..." I cut him off again.

"Stay there i'm coming over."

* * *

I don't know if other people think that this was such a great chapter. Personally I had this written ages ago. Also Barney and Robin are getting intense next chapter. Like no, Robin is going to his house and not stoping for anything. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Robin**

_Barney's Apartment_

He opens the door with a apologetic look on his face, "Robin let me explain."

"No Barney." I say, walking into his apartment.

"You don't know the whole story. I had to..." Barney pleads after me. I turn around to face him.

"Stop. I don't need to hear it."

"Fine. You talk then. Why are you here." He says.

"Barney." I take a deep breath. I'm going to do this. "Tonight was one of the worst nights of my life. And I've had some pretty shitty nights lately. But this one was the worst."

"I'm so sorry Robin." He reaches out and grabs my arm. I look down at his touch and continue.

"No I'm sorry." I walk away from him and sit on the sofa. He sits down next to me. "I started crying Barney. I started crying during the party, in front of everybody. And I was crying because I missed you. It wasn't right without you. Nothing has been right without you. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to realize, but Barney Stinson i'm in love with you."

"I love you to Robin." He leans in to kiss me, but I stop him.

"I want to be with you. Really with you this time." He leans in next to my ear and I can hear the sound of his breathing.

"I've always wanted you. You belong with me."

"I know." I say and finally let him kiss me.

* * *

**Barney**

_In Bed_

I heard her heartbeat last night. Felt the way she smiled when she looked at me. Saw the way her eyes danced when I kissed her. Tasted the familiar taste of her mouth. Smelled the ocean in her hair. When I opened my eyes she was still there. It was all real. I watch her move in her sleep. Feel her rub against my chest, and find a spot for her head. I gently run my hand through her hair, trying not to wake her. And in that moment I knew that I wanted this every single day for the rest of my life. I don't want to have to remember the way she feels, I want to relive it, again and again. I want to be with Robin forever.

"Morning." She looks up at my, but doesn't lift her head. "I love waking up to you."

"So do I." I kiss her forehead. "I was thinking we should just lie here forever."

"That sounds good to me. But what about Quinn." Oh yeah she doesn't know.

"She lost the baby."

"Oh my god, Barney I'm so sorry." She wraps her arms around me and I know that she is genuinely sorry. That no matter what Quinn did to keep her away from me it didn't matter, because all Robin wanted was for me to be happy. And thats all I want for her too.

"Thats why I wasn't at your party. I was dropping her off at the airport, but her flight got delayed and I didn't want to leave her and then my phone died so I couldn't call you." Quinn decided that it was a good idea if she left the city for a while. Time to clear her head. She called her mom and found that her mom missed her even more than Quinn thought, so she packed her bags and got on the next flight to Idaho.

"Its okay Barney. It doesn't matter now."

"Well I still feel bad about missing your party." She sits up in bed and leans her back against the head board.

"I know how you can make it up to me." She laughs.

* * *

**Robin**

_Pizza Place_

After a lot of sex. And I mean a lot. We finally went out to get some food. "Its even better then I remember!" I tell Barney after my fourth slice of the heavenly pizza.

"I told you. This place never gets old. But its even better this time."

"Yeah it is." I say, smiling. "Hey I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

* * *

I was washing my hands when he came in. "Barney what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He probably was remembering last time.

"I'm fine." For once I'm not lying. "Actually I'm amazing."

"Good, then I hope you don't mind when I do this." He said, grabbing me and kissing me. He then gently pushes me against the wall and kisses me again.

I'm finally happy.

* * *

YAY, they are together again! So I know you probably think its over, but its not. I kind of need to write the "come home" part because well thats what the story is called. So yeah, i already have big plans for that.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated this in like two weeks. I'm so sorry. Also I have no idea what your reaction is going to be to this chapter. But I'll try, no promises though, to update this soon.

* * *

Two Months has past since the last chapter.

**Barney**

_His Work_

"So yeah Ted, I was thinking Robin and I would be there around 7:30." Ted wanted all five of us to meet at the bar for drinks. He said that we hadn't really all hung out together in a while, and it was important that we do that.

"That sounds fine Barney." After hanging up the phone with Ted I call Robin to tell her our plans.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Barney."

"So Ted really wants us to go hang out as a gang again. So 7:30 at the bar. We might be able to get some pizza or something before hand if you want to."

"Umm." Her voice seemed far away and distant.

"We don't have to get pizza if you don't want to."

"No Barney, we can get pizza if you want."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"You seem distracted. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just, I'm kind of busy right now. I'll see you later okay."

* * *

"Robin?!" I yell walking into my apartment, which now is our apartment. I'm answered with the ringing emptiness. I take out my phone and check the time. 6:00. Usually she is back by now. But I guess she might have had to work late, she did seem busy. I call her work. "Hello Robin?"

"No its Patrice."

"Oh hi Patrice. Do you know where Robin is?"

"No, she isn't home?"

"No she's not."

"Oh thats weird, she left three hours ago."

"She did? She say where she was going?"

"No. She didn't but if you want I can go looking for her. I mean theres probably a million places to check, but because Robin is my best friend I'm sure she's probably just.."

"Its fine Patrice. I'll just call her cell. Thanks." I hang up before she could say anything else.

Quickly I dial Robin's cell. It goes directly to voicemail I leave a message. "Robin where are you? Please give me a call. I hope everything is okay. I love you."

* * *

**Lily**

_Her apartment, time is 6:30_

"Marshall my dad said he would be here in an hour." I call from the living room. Marshall had just got home from work and was playing with Marvin. Finally getting a break from the baby I grab the newest edition of US magazine and begin to read about celebrity's high class lives. I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I call in the direction of the bedroom. I open the door.

"Is she here?" Barney bursts into the apartment a terrified look forming in his eyes.

"Is who here?"

"Robin. She left work three hours ago and isn't at home. I called her cell but it went directly to voicemail."

"Barney calm down. Did you check in the bar?"

"Yeah I did. I called Ted too and she wasn't there either. Where the hell could she have gone."

"Maybe she went shopping or something." I say, even though I know thats a lie. Robin wouldn't have done that.

"I even called the shooting range and nothing. I'm afraid something might have happened to her." I give Barney a comforting hug.

"We will find her."

* * *

**Ted**

_The Bar, 8:00 _

"I don't know Lily. I checked all the Robin places I could think of, and she wasn't in any of them." I was sitting in the bar after hours of looking for Robin. We had all split up and tried as many places as we could think of but she wasn't there. Even Barney with his many ways of tracking people down couldn't find her. We were all getting really worried, ready to check all of Canada worried.

* * *

**Marshall**

_The Hospital, 8:30_

I can't imagine what would be going through my mind if Lily disappeared. I would be worried that something horrible had happened to her, but I would also make myself pretend that nothing bad had happened. That she was just at work or at the bar or something. That we were all really stupid because we hadn't thought to look at her favorite store, where she just buying shoes. Everyone else is putting up those walls. They all care to much about Robin to think that something truly awful could have happened to her. I'm not saying that I don't care about Robin. Because I do. But I care enough about her to do go to the place no one else has thought to look.

I don't want to go to missing persons. I don't want to have to identify her body. Instead I go to a receptionist. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her." I hand the lady my phone, where I have pulled up a picture of Robin.

"I haven't sorry. But I just got here five minutes ago. If you really want to know you should go ask Christine. She will probably be passing through here in a couple of minutes."

"Okay thanks. I'll just wait here then." I go to sit down in the waiting room. I check my phone for messages.

There was one from Lily: _Marshall have you learned anything yet? We have checked everywhere._

_not yet baby. _I text back, I didn't want to give her any false hope. Anyway at this point I wasn't even sure if I had anything.

"Christine. Wait." The receptionist I had talked to early called out as a tall blonde women walked by. "This man here wants to talk to you."

"Umm. Yes." Christine turns to look at me.

"Hi I was just wondering if you have seen my friend today." I take my phone out and hand it to her.

"Actually I might have. I remember I was so jealous of her hair. She had a bird name or something right?" She ask

"Robin. Yes thats her." Holy crap. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah she was fine. She just came in to make an appointment."

"Oh. Around what time?"

"Umm it was probably four thirty I think." She answers.

"Thanks so much." I instantly dial Barney's number.

"Barney listen. It turns out she made an appointment at the hospital at five."

"Wait, how did you find... Never mind. Is that all you know?"

"Yeah, but its isn't anything too serious." I say.

"Marshall yes it is. Robin is missing and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

* * *

So don't worry I have a plan for this. Hopefully you like it. Again sorry its been so long. I actually have forgotten how to write this story so it probs doesn't even seem in character. Again sorry about that.


	22. Chapter 22

So while Robin and everyone is trying to find her this is what she was doing. Starting after Barney's phone call about going to the bar with Ted.

**Robin**

"Are you going to do it?"

"What? Sorry." I wake up from being deep in thought. Patrice was asking me something.

"Are you going.."

"Actually I have to go." I say cutting her off.

"What?"

"Yeah. I have to go right now." I grab my purse and my jacket and head out the door.

Normal people would probably just call to make an appointment. But for some reason I can't. I can't seem to make myself pick up the phone and dial the number. Its to easy for me to back out. By going down there at least I make small commitments on the way. Like oh I'm in the cab, don't want to waste money for no reason. Oh look I'm there. Okay might as well go inside, its freezing out here. Okay have to go to the second floor, this isn't that hard. Oh look we are here. Might as well just talk to the receptionist.

"Hi." Don't back down its okay calm down, its just an appointment.

"Hi, how can I help you."

"I'm Robin Scherbatsky."

"Hello Robin. I'm Christine." Okay what are you doing.

"I need to make an appointment."

"Okay Robin, what is this for exactly?" Calm down you can tell her. You can do it.

* * *

See that wasn't so bad. I laugh even though I'm still shaking a little bit. Okay now what? Go back to work? Home to Barney? No. I don't want to do either of that. Maybe I'll just go somewhere new. Somewhere to take my mind off things. I take a deep breathe, don't cry. Its okay. I get on the bus, no idea where this is even going. I sit down in an open seat and look out the window and watch as I get farther and farther away.

* * *

When I wake up i'm in a strange part of New York. I find my phone, trying to figure out what time it is, but my phone died. "shit" I must have said out loud because this old lady was giving me a disapproving look. "Sorry" I say getting off the bus.

I go into the closest restaurant I can find and order the first thing on the menu. As i'm waiting for my food it suddenly dawns on me. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING. Where am I? Did I seriously just get onto a bus because I thought it was going to change anything. No it didn't god damnit. Look where I am, its all still the same. Only now Barney isn't here. Now I can't call him and ask him to pick me up. I know I didn't want to tell him before. But I think now I have to. That its the only way I will be okay again. I've spent way too much time hiding this. "Hey are you okay?" The waiter asked. Only then I realized I had started crying.

"No i'm not." I can finally admit it to myself.

"Your food will be ready in a couple of minutes, five at the most"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"I'm sorry its taking so long."

"No its not that. I have to be somewhere right now."

* * *

**Barney**

"Ted its almost 11:30. What if something has happened to her?" I sat on my bed. After hours of searching I hoped that maybe she was at our apartment. But no such luck.

"I don't know Barney. We can't file missing people until 24 hours."

"She can't be a missing person."

"At this point I don't know what else to do."

I was ready to give up. Ready to face the possibility that maybe I might never see Robin again, when suddenly I hear a key in the door. "Wait Ted. I think someone is opening up my door." I bolt from my room and watch Robin close the door behind her. "Oh my god you are here." I run and give her a hug, lifting her off the floor and kissing her face.

"Barney." She says as I watch a faint smile spread on her face.

"Hold on baby." I pick up my phone that had accidentally fallen on the floor. "She came home. Ted? You still there? " Robin takes off her shoes and sits on the sofa, obviously exhausted from her long day.

"Yeah. I heard. Is she okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No its okay. I think I got this."

"I know you do. Take care of her okay."

"Thanks Ted. For everything."

"No problem. What are bro's for? I'll call Lily and Marshall and tell them the good news."

I get off the phone with Ted and sit on the sofa next to her. "What happened?" I ask. She tilts her head into her hands a little bit. And looks down. Before finally facing me.

"There's something you don't know."

* * *

So finally updating. Sorry it took so long. I'm kind of sad though because this story is probably going to come to an end soon. I don't exactly have to ending planned out, so if you have any ideas or anything that you want to happen you should deff comment them or something. Thanks to everyone for reading this story :)


	23. Chapter 23

So incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I don't even have an excuse and so i'm not going to try to make one. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Robin**

"I'm late."

"What?"

"My period. Its been late. For three weeks now."

"Oh my god. Are you pregnant." He asks. Reaching over to touch my arm. I briefly look up and see the excitement in his face and it almost breaks me.

"No. Barney, there is something else you don't know."

"You can tell me Robin. It's okay."

"Remember that time when I thought I was pregnant before? Well the doctor called me in afterwards and it turns out, well, I can't have kids." He pauses, waiting for it to sink in.

"Is that why you were so upset back then? Oh my god." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. I rest my head on his chest. Watching as my tears stain his shirt. He starts to play with my hair and kisses my head. "I love you so much."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I don't know why I thought he would be mad at me. I guess I just always imaged Barney would one day have kids. I know he would have made an amazing father.

"The thing is Barney. I don't know what is wrong with me then. I've never been this late before."

"It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 11."

"Well then we better get to sleep. Are you hungry?"

"No i'm too tired to eat." He picks me up from the sofa.

"Barney I can walk you know."

"Yeah I know." I don't struggle though. To be honest I actually like it when he carries me, though I would never admit it. He takes me to bed and grabs me one of his shirts to wear. I change and then get into bed. I was expecting it to be hard for me to go to sleep because so much was on my mind. But I must have been really really tired because I was out in less then five minutes.

* * *

**Barney the next morning**

Why didn't I know. How could I have not realized that she was going through this. I can't believe she thought I was going to be mad at her. I could never be mad at her because of this. I check the time, trying not to move to much because I don't want to wake her. Nine o'clock. I scoot in closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She turns around, and faces me. I put my arm around her and give her a hug. "Hey." I whisper, slowly trying to wake her up.

"Hold on." She says. I wait for a couple more seconds before she opens her eyes. "Okay. I'm up now."

"We should get going" I say. Wondering what she is thinking about.

"Yeah, okay." I watch as she goes into the bathroom, preparing herself for the long day ahead.

* * *

_doctors office_

"Sit over here okay?" I didn't think I would be in this position again, at least not this soon. The doctor was giving Robin commands as she nervously sits on the table. She swings her legs slightly and I know she must be terrified I give her hand a squeeze and kiss her cheek. Something I so desperately wanted to do the first time we were here together.

After asking a lot of questions and running some tests we were finally ready to hear the results. I watch as Robin holds her hands in her lap and takes deep breathes, preparing for the worst.

"So it turns out you aren't pregnant."

"I knew I should have brought music!" I say as I put my hand up for a high five. But Robin didn't give me one back.

"Yeah." She says, barley audible. "Of course i'm not pregnant." I lower my hand as she grabs her stuff. "Okay lets just go then."

* * *

**Robin**

_Cab ride to the bar_

This morning before Barney woke me up I had a dream. I dreamt that I was pregnant, that I had a little girl, that she laughed when I held her above my head. She cried when Barney was left for work. She wanted us to get a dog so she could have a friend. She called me mommy.

I think i've changed. I'm not scared about having kids anymore. In fact a part of me wishes that I could have them. I just felt so dissapointed when I found out that I wasn't pregnant. A part of me was even hoping that I was. Because it wouldn't have been that bad. I know Barney wouldn't leave me. He would stick with me and help me just like he helped Quinn, except we would be a family because he loved me. But i'm not pregnant so its not going to happen.

"Are you excited to go to the bar." Barney asks as he starts to play with my hand.

"Yeah I guess. I don't know." He looks at me and I know he wants to ask me whats wrong, but he doesn't because he also knows that I'm not ready to talk. Instead he kisses me. Trying to make me feel better.

* * *

I sit next to Lily in the booth Barney sitting across from me next to Marshall and Ted sits on the end. Ted's telling a story about one of his students and everyone is laughing, but I'm barely even listening. I've probably had two drinks already, but I'm no where near done for this night. "I'm going to get the next round." I say. Happy to escape Ted's story.

"I'll come with you!" Lily says, following me out of the booth. Great just what I need.

"So whats new in your life Robin? We haven't really had time to talk, just the two of us."

"Nothing exciting" I say not offering her any information.

"How are you and Barney?"

"We're good."

"How are you?" She asks, more concern now by my quick response. I know I should just make up something, but i'm not in the mood.

"Fine." I say quickly, but she now knows for sure that something is up.

"Do you want to go upstairs with me? We can talk about it if you want. Leave the boys here you know."

"That's okay, thanks though." Still concern she gives me a hug.

"If you ever need anything you can always talk to me you know." I know. We go back to the booth drinks in hand. Marshall starts telling a story and everyone is laughing but not me.

"We are going to go home now." Barney suddenly announces. I try to protest but to be honest I don't want to be there anymore either. After we say goodbye he helps me out of the booth and wraps his arms around me as we walk outside.

* * *

We didn't talk much during the cab ride, but I said I was tired so we both went to bed. But neither of us were sleeping.

"I know you don't like to talk about things. But please." He said.

"Maybe I wanted to be pregnant." I turn to face him. "I think i'm ready now. And I actually want kids. But I realized I can't. I can't even if I wanted to. I will never be able to give you that."

"Robin." He sits up and grabs me in his arms as I start to cry. "You are all I will ever need." A small smile flashes on my face.

"I love you." I tell him. "Don't ever leave me."

* * *

So Robin is really out of character I know. But I feel like she's just dealing with a lot right now so she has kind of shut down like she did in symphony of illumination. I guess. Also not really sure whats going to happen next chapter, so if you have idea's that would be great.


	24. Chapter 24

I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Honestly I completely forgot about this story and i'm sorry I have just been way to busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to change the direction the story was going so I had to make this change. I was really tired of Robin feeling sorry for herself.

_A month and a half later. _

**Barney**

"I can't wait for our little get away, can you?" I lie on the bed as I watch Robin skirt around the room picking up her clothes.

"Actually i'm really excited!" For once I believe her.

"We can have sex in the hot tub and in our deluxe hotel room and on the beach."

"Why don't we start now." She says, coming over to me. Surprised I grab her hands and kiss her mouth, I'm not complaining.

* * *

**Robin**

I actually was happy that we were going away. It gave me a reason to forget about all this baby stuff, and to just have fun. I hadn't really let myself enjoy anything in a while, but tonight was going to be different. I was going to be the fun loving girl who knew how to have a good time.

Our hotel room was amazing. I honestly think this is the most expensive place i've ever stayed in, and I feel a little bad for letting Barney spoil me like this. But what ever, i'm worth it. After a couple of hours of just "lying in bed" we decided to get some food. We find a restaurant that had a whole bunch of fancy and exotic food, but honestly I just wanted some pizza. So we left that place and went to a local pizza shop, which admittedly wasn't even half as good as our pizza place, but I was hungry and so it was good enough.

"So what do you think?" He asked me.

"Its so amazing Barney, I never even imagined it to look like this."

"I can't believe you wanted to eat pizza, we could eat anything else in the world."

"I like pizza, its a comfort food. I don't want anything else in the world." He leaned over to kiss me across the table.

* * *

On our forth night at the hotel I was in the shower getting ready to go out with Barney. He said he was going to take me to a really fancy dinner and so I should wear my best dress. I didn't really plan for this place to be so fancy, so I'm not really sure if my dress was going to be appropriate but Barney said it didn't really matter. So I washed my hair and the put on my little red dress with the sparkles and plunging neckline. I did my makeup and hair and then left the bathroom. I was expecting Barney to have gotten ready in the other bathroom and be waiting for me. But he wasn't. Instead there was a note on the bed.

_Robin, turns out I was just kidding about that dinner thing. Don't change though, meet me in the elevator quick! _

What the heck? I stuff the note in my purse and grab my shoes. There were three elevators in the hotel, one of the was propped open with a suitcase. I walked in the elevator and pushed the suitcase away. The number 1 was already pressed. As I went down I looked for another note from Barney, but there was nothing.

The door opened and a blonde lady was waiting for me.

"Robin?"

"Yes.." I say beyond confused.

"Here I have this note for you." I open it up immediately.

_Robin, remember what we were watching the first time we kissed? Meet me there. _

"Do you by any chance know where he went?" I ask the lady.

"No sorry, he didn't tell me."

"Thanks." I start to wander down the hallway. What were we watching.. "Oh my god!" I said out loud. I run outside to the private beach connected to the hotel. I take off my shoes and run in the sand towards the water. "BARNEY!" I shout, certain that he would be there.

The third message was written in the sand. _I never want to make you have to run again. Turn around. _"What?" Utterly confused I turn to find Barney down on one knee.

"I know that its been kind of crazy, just our whole relationship, you have been running away from me and i've been running away from you. But I'm done with all that. I know for sure that I don't want to run anymore. I'm not scared, I want to be with you forever. Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me."

I knew my answer, "YES!" He wrapped me in a kiss as he struggled to place the ring on my finger. He picked me up like he so often does and kissed my head. "Wait Barney. Lets go swimming!" I say, not caring about the fact that I had just spent hours on my hair, or that I'm wearing my best dress.

"I actually wasn't kidding about that restaurant we have reservations in thirty minutes. ."

"It doesn't matter." I grab his hand and pull him into the water. Our clothes were soaked by the end of it. But it didn't really matter because I was with Barney.

* * *

So I know this proposal was no where near as good as the actual one on the show, but I needed them to get engaged someway, so yeah this happened.


	25. Chapter 25

Yay actually updated this and it hasn't been two months (Self-five)

* * *

**Barney**

"Are you ready to go home?"

"No. Can't we just live here?" She says as she packs up her stuff.

"Well if you really want to." I surprise her from behind and spin her around so she faces me. "We can just hide out here forever." I say kissing her lips.

"No. We probably should get back. Plus I really want to see Lily's face when I tell her about this." She holds up her hand, displaying her brand new engagement ring huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Robin**

_Plane_

"Hey Barney." I say, kind of waking him up from his nap.

"Yeah." He says groggily.

"Sorry I woke you up. But I was just thinking, is it okay if I tell Ted first, before we tell Lily and Marshall?"

"Why?"

"I just think it would be best if I told him first. I don't want him to be surprised or anything like that. You know?"

"Yeah sure of course."

"Okay awesome."

As soon as our plane landed I sent a text to Ted asking if it was okay if I came over.

* * *

**Ted's house**

"Hey, where's Barney?" Ted said, as I walked into his apartment alone.

"Oh he's over at Lily and Marshall's." I made him promise not to tell them anything until I got there, because I would kill him if I didn't get to see Lily's reaction. "I kind of wanted to talk to you alone."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, actually everything is more than okay." We had moved over to the seating area and I wanted to make sure Ted was sitting down before I told him the news. "Barney and I are engaged."

"Robin, thats amazing!" He says, getting up from the couch and giving me a big hug.

"You aren't mad." I say as we pull apart.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe..."

"Robin I love you."

My heart skips a beat for a second. "Ted I.."

"And I love Barney. You guys are so happy together, I'm so happy for you. Honestly though you are soul mates. You are meant to be together, the universe has deemed it so. I didn't think I would ever see Barney settling down in a million years, but you changed that. Actually, I never thought you would get married either. But it takes the right person to make you change. I couldn't be happier." And finally it was all okay. I could tell that he was really happy for me and didn't have any regrets at all. Ted had moved on.

"You stole the blue french horn for me." I always thought this was a pretty good ending to our romantic relationship. Its a reminder of the time we spent together, and i'm honestly grateful for it all. If Ted did not want to go out with me so badly I wouldn't be here right now.

"I would have stolen you an entire orchestra. Come on lets go tell Lily and Marshall."

* * *

**Barney**

_Later at the bar_

Being the generous person she was Robin let me tell Marshall about our engagement. So I sent Ted to get drinks and we were alone in the booth.

"So you were right. Girls do like romantic trips."

"Told you, and didn't you basically just bang all day. Its like being married though, Lily and I basically bang when ever we want to. Its like being on a vacation all the time minus the vacation"

"Yeah it was legend wait-for-it actually I don't have to wait anymore because we are engaged." I hit the table for emphazie.

"Seriously? Barney this is awesome." He puts his hand up for a high five, which I of course except.

"Dary! Yeah it is."

"So how did you ask her?"

"Well first I..."

* * *

**Robin**

_A tiny bit earlier_**  
**

Since I already had told Ted and I absolutely had to tell Lily I figured I would let Barney tell Marshall. After informing Ted on this plan we arrived at Marshall and Lily's apartment and the guys went down to the bar.

"Damn you are so tan, i'm so jealous!" Lily tells me after we are finally alone.

"Oh thanks."

"How awesome was it."

"It was amazing, the hotel was honestly the prettiest place in the world and I can't believe Barney spoiled me like that."

"Come on. He loves you, he would do anything for you."

"Yeah. I know." Okay perfect timing. "Cuz guess what."

"What?"

"Well he umm. Kind of.. Proposed."

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD."

"Yeah!" I hold my my left hand.

"HOLY CRAP OH MY GOD. ROBIN. OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU BITCH YOU DIDN'T CALL ME RIGHT AWAY. OH MY GOD NO YOU AREN'T A BITCH I JUST OH MY GOD." She gave me like thirty hugs and was jumping on the sofa.

"Calm down Lily, you are more excited then I was and I'm the one getting married."

"Sorry. It's just I TOLD YOU SO. OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER. OH MY GOD MARSHALL OWES ME."

"Yeah you were right!" I say giving her another hug.

"WE HAVE TO START PLANNING THIS WEDDING. THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!"

* * *

So I hope you like this chapter. I felt like the Ted and Robin thing was necessary. I don't know about you.


	26. Chapter 26

So if you got an email saying that I finally updated this story and you have no clue what this was about, I'm sorry. Basically though Barney and Robin just got engaged and finished telling everybody.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Bridal Shop

**Robin (whoops this whole thing is from her point of view)**

* * *

"Oh my god this one's perfect!" Lily squealed as she held up a white poofy wedding dress, that looks a lot like my birthday dress disaster.

"Maybe for you, but its not really my style," I say. We had been dress shopping for five hours now, and I was getting really frustrated. The store had nothing I even remotely liked and I had a slight headache from all the white. "Maybe i'll just wear like a yellow dress or something," I say sitting down on one of those chairs they have in bridal shops.

"Don't worry Robin. We will find something." Lily tires to reassure me. "What kind of dress did you imagine wearing when you were younger?"

"I didn't."

"Come on, you must have. Everybody dreams about getting married one day."

"Well I didn't." I say, kind of rudely and I see that I might have upset Lily a little bit. "Sorry, i'm just tired. Do you want to do this another time and just go to the bar?"

"Yeah sure. Should I call the guys?"

"No, can it just be us so I can get really drunk?"

"Yeah sure." Lily laughs as I place my arm in hers and we leave the stuffy shop.

* * *

As soon as we walk into the bar Lily announces that "I have to pee". So I sit down in our booth and wait until she comes back so we can order. My head keeps spinning and I don't know why. I'm not sure if i'm freaking out about the wedding, I mean I guess a little part of me is, but i'm not that scared about it really. I'm actually pretty calm considering everything that could go wrong. But I still feel really.. I suddenly bolt to the bathroom, passing a surprised Lily who had just come out. I run into the nearest stall and bend over the toilet. Throwing up all the cake I ate at the bridal shop.

"Holy crap, Robin, what happened?"

I take a series of deep breathes to make me feel better. Lily removes the hair from my face and brings me near the sink. "I just started feeling really sick and then I had to throw up. I'm probably fine now."

"Robin, you just threw up, you are most definitely not fine. Lets go upstairs and you can lie down for a while."

"No, its okay. I didn't get drunk yet."

"Yeah, thats not going to help. Lets go." She was basically dragging me out at this point, so I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

I'm lying on the sofa, eyes closed, but fully awake. Since I had gotten to Lily's apartments I had thrown up two more times. I really don't know whats wrong with me because I usually never throw up unless i'm super drunk. "Where is she?" I hear Barney's voice somewhere in the room.

"Be quiet, I think she just went to sleep." Lily tries to whisper, but I can still hear her perfectly.

"Do you think I should take her to the doctor?"

"It could just be food poising Barney."

"But we can't be too sure. What if its something really serious?" I debate telling him not to worry, but I don't want anyone to know i'm up in case they force me to go to the doctors.

"It could be a 24 hour bug or something like that." Lily tries to tell him, but Barney wasn't having any of that.

"No, we are going."

"Barney I'm okay." I "wake up" to tell him. "Seriously." Even though I feel like throwing up again. Lily has placed a bowl on the floor near the sofa I'm lying on and I grab it and throw up again. "Shit." Barney is instantly by my side, pushing my hair out of my face and passing the bowl to Lily. He grabs some tissues and gently dabs at my face.

"Doctors?" He asks.

"No." I tell him firmly.

"Fine, let me at least take you home."

"Can I just stay here?"

"Yeah of course you can." Marshall says as he and Ted emerge from Marvin's room.

"Well if you are staying then I'm staying too." Barney told me.

"You can go home, its okay, I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you." Okay that was to cute for even me to say no to.

"Okay." I smile and he kisses me lightly on the cheek.

* * *

Lily had found an air mattress lying around and she set it up for Barney to sleep on.

"Hey Robin. I know you are feeling sick and everything, but would it be cool if we ordered some food?" Ted asks.

"Yeah sure, I don't feel that sick anymore." So they order Chinese food while I lie back and fail to take a nap.

"So what should we do?" Lily asks once everyone was settled in and eating food.

"You know what we haven't done in a really long time?" Ted says. "Played one of Marshall's games."

"Wait remember that one we were playing when you were dating Victoria?" Marshall said.

"Which time? Barney joked.

"Ha thats true, you know our friendship timeline is basically defined by who Ted was dating at the time." Lily said.

"Not true! I'm not dating anyone now." Ted protested.

"Well you're kind of dating yourself at this point Ted." I joked.

* * *

So the five of us start playing the game. It was Lily's turn and she had to answer a trivia question that i'm pretty sure was suppose to be as invasive as possible to get to know Victoria better, but I guess we were still going to play. "So Lily when and who was your first kiss?" Ted reads from the card.

"Well I was in Kindergarten and it was with this boy Michael. We were playing on the swings and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said no."

"You said no? But then what about your first kiss?" Barney asked.

"Okay well then he asked me if he could kiss me, and I said yes. I guess I wasn't ready for commitment yet." She laughs as she gently presses her body into Marshalls. We decided to let Marshall play this time, even though it probably was a bad idea, so it was his turn next.

"If there was a fire and you could only save one person in this room who would you save?" Ted read from the card.

"Does this include Marvin or not?"

"I guess not because he isn't in this room." I offer.

"Okay then Lily obviously." Nobody was going to argue with that.

"Wait Ted, who would you save?" Lily asks.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well I would save Marshall and Barney would save Robin and Robin would save Barney so who would you save?"

"I guess nobody because none of you bitches would save me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, if Barney wasn't here I would save you," I tell him.

"Thanks." He says sarcastically.

"Only because there is no way Ted would be able to survive by himself." I whisper in Barney's ear and he starts laughing.

"Fine, your turn Barney," Ted said to get us to stop. After Barney rolled Ted grabbed the next question "Oh crap this is the worse question for Barney to get. I don't think I want to know this answer."

"Whats the question?" Barney asked "Nothing is too difficult for me."

"What is the craziest sex thing you've done? Marshall what the hell were you thinking with these questions?"

"Oh I came up with that one!" Lily exclaimed proudly.

"Of course you did." Ted answered. Meanwhile Barney and I exchange glances and I shake my head violently.

"Wait I saw that," Lily says.

"Sorry but this question is not being answered," I tell everybody. "I'll throw up on you if you make us answer."

"Oooh us?!" Lily says with that devious were's the poop voice.

"Stop Lil its not going to happen." Barney says.

"Okay my turn!" I quickly but in. Rolling the dice I make it all the way to the dreaded secrets category.

Ted read the question "When was the last time you cried and what were you crying about?" I try to think back to the last time I remember crying. It probably was about all that baby stuff, something that I didn't want everybody else to know. So I decided to just lie. "A couple days ago when I was watching the notebook."

"You cried at the notebook?" Ted asked surprised.

"Yeah, they died together Ted. If she was a bird he was a bird." I told him.

"Robin this is amazing. I now have a partner in crime to watch chick flicks with!" Lily said.

"Why, Marshall isn't good enough for you?" Barney asked as Ted and I started to laugh. Diaster adverted.

"Ted its your turn!" I said. "I'll read the card for you." I say as Barney passes me one.

"Oh god no. Describe your perfect wedding." We all groan as Ted proceeds to tell us his plans when he finally settles down with "the one".

* * *

So How I Met Your Mother actually used the notebook in their latest episode, but we won't talk about that. I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in two months, so yeah I hope you enjoyed this.


	27. Chapter 27

yay new chapter :)

* * *

Same night as before

**Barney**

Around 2 in the morning Ted went home and we settled in for bed. The air mattress wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought, however I had trouble falling asleep. "Barney?" Robin calls softly from the sofa.

"Yes." I respond.

"It's so cold up here. Can I come sleep with you?" She's already standing over my bed before I can answer. I move the blankets aside for her to crawl in. She snuggles up close to me, trying to get warm, and I put my arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm still a little bit dizzy, but don't worry I won't throw up on you."

"It's okay I'm not wearing a suit right now." She kicks me a little bit and then rests her head on my chest.

"You know I haven't actually seen the Notebook, other than that part we watched that night." I knew that was a lie from the start. Robin was not one to share her feelings. even with her closest friends.

"Yeah I sort of figured." We lay there in silence and I begin to draw circles on her back with my fingers. "So when was the real last time you cried?" I ask slowly. It takes her a while to answer.

Finally, "When I wanted to be pregnant, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that seems like a really long time ago doesn't it?" I tell her.

"Sort of, but at the same time..." Her voice trailing off

"What?"

"I guess I kind of still maybe wish I could be." She whispers so softly that I wouldn't be able to hear if she wasn't so close to me. I tighten my embrace on her and put my lips on the top of her head. I breathe in the familiar Robin hair smell and whisper back.

"Maybe you will, one day." It might not be possible, but miracles do happen.

* * *

**Robin**

I wake up on an air mattress on the floor of Lily and Marshall's apartment in Barney's arms. There was a loud pounding on the door. "What the hell is that?" Barney groggily says.

"I think someone's trying to break in." I say sitting up now. I stand up to go answer the door.

"Robin what are you doing?"

"Seeing who it is."

"Don't be a hero Scherbatsky."

"Okay then you do it."

"Yeah you can do it." He says, as I open the door. Ted was standing there with five coffees and a bag full of something that smelled delicious.

"Ted what the hell are you doing?" I grab some of the coffee from his arms.

"I got bagels." He says in a half attempt to hold up the bag with his arms still full.

"What is going on?" Lily and Marshall emerge from the bedroom. Lily going straight to Marvin's room to make sure he's okay.

"Ted brought breakfast." I explain. "Its a good thing too because I haven't eaten in forever."

"How are you feeling?" Lily screams from Marvins room.

"Better, thanks." I scream back.

"Better enough for dress shopping take two?" Lily says carrying Marvin out to the living room.

"Yeah maybe not that better." I shove a bagel into my mouth.

* * *

**Robin**

About two hours later Barney and I walked into our apartment. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"We should get you to the doctors." He tells me.

"I'm fine. I promise. It was probably food poisoning."

"That was a really fast recovery if it was just food poisoning."

"Maybe it was pretty mild food poisoning?" I had moved onto the sofa and held a pillow in my lap. Barney sat down next to me.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen." I promise leaning in to kiss him. As we continue to kiss he removes the pillow from my lap and I lay on my back. I start to unbutton his shirt as he takes off mine.

"Damn you look good." He says and before i'm even aware of whats happening my bra is off and Barney is touching my boobs.

"Oh my god. Stop." I scream and quickly sit up.

"What?" Barney says confused because I usually like this.

"My boobs hurt for some reason. Like a lot. But keep going, just try not to touch them." I lie back down.

"Robin somethings wrong." I sit up again.

"No its fine. Maybe I'm just going to get my period soon." It has been awhile since the last time I got it I realize.

"Have they ever hurt before?"

"Not this bad, but theres a first for everything." Truth is they really never hurt, but by this point the mood was completely killed, so I figured I would jump in the shower.

* * *

**Barney**

There was something wrong with Robin. As much as I wanted to have sex I wasn't going to risk her health for it. The fact that she didn't want to see the doctor was deeply concerning, and I didn't know what to do. Robin was stubborn and liked to have things her own way. I decided to ask Marshall and Ted for help, but I didn't want to leave Robin alone. I call Lily and tell her to come over and because she was sick of dealing with Marvin, she was glad to drop that responsibility on Marshall.

"Robin?" I called through the shower door.

"I'm okay Barney." She screamed back. Realizing she hadn't locked the door I walked in. "I said I was fine!" She looked so amazing in that shower I just wanted to walk right in, but I couldn't.

"I know, I was just going to go to Marshall's. But Lily's coming here."

"Why? We were literally just there."

"Yeah I know, but she wants a break from Marvin and you are her only friend."

I could see a faint smile form on Robins face through the shower steam, "You're an idiot."

* * *

Wow this chapter sucks, sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

So I really love all of you who have read this. I tried to read all of it a couple of days ago but it took me forever and I gave up around chapter 20, so thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Especially for the new readers who actually read this entire thing in one sitting, I have so much respect for you.

* * *

**Lily **

After ditching Marvin with Marshall I jump in a cab and go straight to Robin's apartment. Something about wedding planning made me so excited, especially because I don't have the stress of actually getting married. I knock on Robin's door and after a couple minutes she answers. "Oh my god sorry." I exclaim. Robin was standing in a towel, hair dripping water everywhere. "Did Barney forget to tell you I was coming over?"

"No, he told me. I'm so glad you're here." She says, as I walk in. "I have a problem."

"What is it?" I was suddenly concern, it wasn't everyday that Robin freely admitted that she needed help.

"I'm... I'm getting fat."

"How is that even possible? You were throwing up all of yesterday. Wait you aren't becoming anor."

"No of course not." She interrupts before I could finish. "I was just in the shower, and then I got out and looked in the mirror and was like what the fuck there is definitely more of me. And not only that, but my boobs hurt a lot, and I think they maybe are getting bigger. Which is impossible because I'm not like 16. Right?"

* * *

**Robin**

Lily stands there with her mouth open. "What?"

"Okay, I know this might not be possible, but do you think you could be. Okay just don't get mad when I say this."

"Tell me." I hate when people do this.

"I mean it makes sense because you were sick yesterday and your boobs which could be."

"Tell me!"

"Do you think you might be pregnant." We are silent for a minute.

"You know I can't be."

"But anything is possible right. Miracles happen everyday. Do you want to take a test?"

"No. No No No stop being such a bitch! I'm not pregnant no." I move into the bedroom because I was dripping water all over the place and I was getting really mad at Lily. I go into my closet to try and find something to wear.

"Robin!" Lily calls after me.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I try to change the subject.

"Hell no, we are still talking about this." Lily obviously mad, opens the closet door.

"I'm changing!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you think I look fat?" Might as well ask since I'm half naked.

"Your boobs are spilling out of that bra." Her tone is harsh, making me feel like I was wrong for a second. But I can't be wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe I'm just getting fat."

"Robin you've never weighted more than 130 pounds in your life!"

"That's not true." But it was true. I throw on some sweats so I wasn't standing there in my underwear.

"Do you want to go to the drugstore?"

"What, why?"

"To maybe get a pregnancy test." Lily says with so much caution I felt bad that I was yelling at her before.

"Okay, but i'm probably not going to take it."

* * *

_Store_

"Hey i'm sorry for yelling at you before." We had just gotten to the drug store and Lily had barely said anything to me on the way over. I felt really bad because even though she was super mad at me she still took me to the store.

"It's fine." Her short response made me even more worried because Lily can talk for days without getting tired.

"This is just a touchy subject for me you know?" I tried to make her feel sorry for me, which kind of was a bitch move, but it didn't even work because she didn't even answer.

We had made it to the pregnancy tests and I started to freak out. There were so many choices, but that didn't mean that any of them would test positive. "You probably want the most expensive one." Lily explained as she began to search for it. Personally I was ready to get the hell out of there, but Lily was still mad at me.

"Is this one good?" I hold up a fairly expensive kit.

"Probably." She turns around and leaves as I struggle to keep up with her.

"I'm just going to buy this and then we can leave." Instead of replying she starts browsing the magazines near the check out.

* * *

**Lily**

If I wasn't so mad I would have bought it for her, because Robin looks like she's having a panic attack over there.

"I'm ready." Robin interrupts my mindless magazine page turning. I follow her out of the store. She only lives like 5 minutes away, so we start to walk to her house. We walk in silence for a little while until Robin finally breaks. "Lily can we please talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Just drop it."

"No I want to know."

"Fine, I will tell you when we get back to your place."

"Goddamnit Lily why the hell can't you just tell me now!" She was screaming really loudly now.

"Fine! With this entire Barney fiasco, I was always there for you. I rushed over to your house to make sure you were okay when Quinn showed up. I texted you every day to make sure you were okay, and you could barley even answer me. I was there for you at one in the morning! I threw you a birthday party because I thought it would cheer you up. And now with all this! I'm just trying to help and you call me a bitch." I was crying now, which made me even more upset because I was suppose to be angry.

"You're mad about that?" Robin screamed. "Lily I even apologized! Maybe you need to realize that some people actually have real problems." We were attracting a lot of attention now because of all the yelling. I folded my arms across my chest. I would have came up with some sassy come back if I wasn't crying so hard. The problem was I didn't want to fight with Robin. The whole bitch thing didn't bother me as much anymore. I couldn't take it back though. So I left Robin there and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Okay so this was not what I planned to happen, but I kind of really like this storyline and I also have the problem that if Robin is pregnant should they wait to get married after the baby comes or should they get married now? I need you suggestions please!


	29. Chapter 29

**Barney**

I arrived at Marshall's apartment ready to discuss Robin's health. However, I walked in to a Wii sports match Ted and Marshall were having. "Okay Ted lets have Barney play now." Marshall said as soon as I was there. We all know that Ted isn't really much competition. I was going to tell them about our problems, but Robin said she was okay. If she wanted to talk to somebody Lily was there, and anyway what were Ted and Marshall going to help with. So instead I just played Wii sports.

* * *

**Lily**

I throw open the door to my apartment. Tears still falling. "Oh my god Lily, whats wrong." Marshall was instantly by my side.

"Robin and I had a fight." I cry.

"Well I better get home then." Barney said, walking past me out the door.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Ted asks.

"I just said something and she got mad and then she called me a bitch and then said something really mean to me. And now i'm not even sure if we are friends."

* * *

**Robin**

If felt really bad about the whole Lily situation. That was totally uncalled for and I was acting like a child. Lily really had been an amazing friend to me this entire time and all I did was make her upset. I went back to my apartment instead of going after her, which was another horrible thing to do. When I got there I put the pregnancy test on the side table near the sofa. I sat down and had been staring at it this whole time, a million thoughts circling my mind.

I'm startled by the sound of Barney's key in the door. Realizing I had been sitting in silence for an hour I stand up and turn to watch him walk in. "Robin what happened with Lily?" Instead of answering I walk straight into his arms. "Hey," Barney said rubbing my back in order to comfort me.

* * *

"It was just a huge misunderstanding. Pretty much all my fault really and I feel really bad about it."

"She will forgive you, don't worry about it."

"I should call her. No maybe I should go over there." I stand up and head to the door. "Wait, but she is probably busy with Marvin. Maybe I should wait till tomorrow." I sit back down next to Barney. "Yeah I'm just going to wait for tomorrow." Now that I think about it, Lily will forgive me as long as I apologize, so I'm not too worried about it.

"Sounds good to me." Barney said leaning in to kiss me.

"Wait there's something else."

"What?"

"I bought a pregnancy test, but I haven't taken it yet."

"Was this before or after your fight with Lily?"

"During."

"Okay, uh do you think you are?"

"Well Lily said I might be, because of the way I've been feeling lately, but you know there's that unfortunate fact that I can't have a baby."

"It could be that miracle baby." He said, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Stop." I stand up and start passing back and forth. "There is no such thing as miracles."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. My entire life everything I thought was a miracle was just a lie I was stupid enough to believe."

"Maybe it's time for you to experience a real miracle."

"When did you turn into Ted?"

* * *

**Barney**

One of the reasons Robin and I are so alike is because we don't like to take risks. It is easier for us to just stick with what we know and never put ourselves out there. That's probably the reason Robin had that fight with Lily, she got too scared with how close they were becoming. If Lily were to leave it would hurt Robin a lot, which is why Robin's natural instincts kicked in and she decided to push her away. I think she's now is ready to take that risk, I just have to convince her to take this one. "Worst case senario you aren't pregnant."

She bites her lips because she knows I'm right. We had been discussing this for half an hour now, and had moved into the bedroom. "Let's just forget about it and have sex!" She said, starting to take her shirt off in a way that she knows is hard for me to resist.

"Damn it Robin, all you have to do is pee on a stick."

"Fine, then will you have sex with me?"

"Yeah, sure." She grabs the test and we go into the bathroom.

* * *

**Robin**

In order to stop myself from freaking out so badly I start to reason with myself. Oh look I already opened the test, I have to do something with it now. Barney's reading the instructions, woah don't think i've ever seen him read before. I start to laugh, quietly to myself but soon I can't contain myself. I'm laughing so hard I fall to the ground.

"What is so funny?"

"I don't think i've ever seen you read before."

"Robin, what the hell."

"Sorry, sorry." I stand up and take deep breaths to get my laughter under control. "So the test."

"You are not getting away that easily." I scream as he suddenly picks me up and holds me over his shoulder.

"Barney!" I scream but he has already carried me to the bedroom and throws me on the bed. He lies down next to me and begins to tickle me in the only spot that he knows will make me laugh. "Stop, stop. I might have a baby inside of me!" We both stop suddenly and I finally have a small portion of hope that this might be happening.

"Do you want to take the test?" I shake my head yes and we go to the bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes. I lay on the bed, a pillow covering my face. If only I could make the world disappear so I wouldn't have to wait for those 15 minutes. Barney strokes my arm and I lift the pillow off my face. "You know if it is positive it doesn't mean i'm pregnant, it could be a bad test or just a false positive. It doesn't mean i'm pregnant for sure."

"Well we would go to the doctor to check."

"Yeah." I begin to play with my nails, willing for anything to distract me.

"Why is this so scary for you?"

"Because I hate the fact that I can't have kids. That its something I never even wanted in the first place, I was always so against having kids. But here I am wishing that I was pregnant, and I don't even know why because I would probably be the worst mother ever. That doesn't even matter though because I'm just getting my hopes up for nothing."

"You aren't going to be a bad mother."

"Yeah because I'm not even going to a mother." Shaking his head he checks the time.

"15 minutes are up." He holds the test up.

"Did you look yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?" He hold it where we could both see the little plus sign at the same time. "Oh my god."

"Robin!" He wraps his arms around me.

"It could be a false positive." But a much bigger part of me knew that it wasn't.

* * *

So still not 100 percent sure on the wedding before or after the baby, but thanks for everyone who actually left a comment on that. :)


	30. Chapter 30

How is there 30 chapters to this story? What am I doing with my life. The sad thing is I don't even have the slightest idea when this story is going to end. Also sorry its been a while.

* * *

**Robin**

I wake up extremely cold, even under all the blankets. I stretch my arm out, eyes still closed, in search of Barney. I couldn't feel him, so I moved over onto his side, my face landing in his pillow I breathe in his scent. He wasn't there. "Barney." I call, my eyes suddenly open. For 30 seconds i'm faced with the fear that he has left me. That he never wanted to be a father in the first place.

"Hey Robin, we have a doctors appointment in two hours. Hopefully you are in the mood for pancakes."

* * *

I had finished taking all the tests at the doctors and we were just waiting for the results. "So after this what do you want to do?" Barney asks me.

"What?"

"Like after we find out the results, what do you want to do?"

"How can you even think that far in the future? I just want this to be over." Because maybe it was a stupid idea to come here again. Because I'm suppose to be infertile. What am I doing trying to get pregnant.

"Okay so the blood work looks good." The doctor says coming into the room. Barney gets up from the chair he was sitting in and stands beside me. I swing my feet off the examination table so nobody could notice how badly I was shaking. "Congratulations in about 7 months you're going to have a baby."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Do you want to have an ultrasound right now?"

"Oh my god Robin." Barney says as he starts to kiss me.

"I'll give you two a minute."

* * *

"Do you see that? Oh my god."

"Thats our baby" The ultrasound showed our small, but visible child. Proof that there was a baby inside of me.

When we left the doctor's office we were faced with the noisy sound of the New York streets. For some reason I was caught off guard, I pulled on Barney's hand to make him stop walking.

"Barney. You were right."

"I'm always right." He said with a smirk and kept walking.

"No you really aren't always right." I walk with him.

"I was this time."

"Well it's a miracle."

* * *

"Could we go to Lily and Marshall's?" I say as we climb into the cab. Barney gives the cab driver their address and I focus on the cars passing by because I was pretty sure I was going to vomit. Also there's a $75 fee for throwing up in a cab.

"So do you think we should tell everybody now, or should we wait." Barney asked.

"What do you think?"

"We could wait a month and tell them so we are sure there aren't going to be any... complications."

"Or we could just tell them now." Which I knew is what Barney wanted to do.

* * *

As soon as Marshall opened the door to their apartment I ran to the bathroom. I barely got the door closed before I was vomiting my guts out. So this is why I never wanted to have kids. Barney comes in to check on me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just morning sickness, which it turns out you can have at 12:30. I'll be okay." He kisses my forehead and presses his hand to my stomach.

"There's a baby in there." I can't contain my smile as he kisses my stomach.

"I don't appreciate you having sex in my bathroom." Lily calls from outside.

"I think its time to apologize."

I push the door open to find a very angry Lily. "Hey Lily can I talk to you outside for a minute." She follows me outside without saying anything. "I'm just the biggest jerk ever. Honestly, i'm so sorry I said those things to you. It was out of line and not even true. With out you I don't even think I would be here right now, with Barney. I would never have been this happy. So thank you." She still didn't answer. "Please Lily, you're my best friends. I can't lose you."

* * *

**Lily**

Don't cry, god damn it. Why do I have to be so emotional. I want to be upset and say mean things, but I can't. "Can I give you a hug?" Robin asks, and I nod my head yes as she hugs me. Ted comes up the stairs and awkwardly pauses to watch us.

"God Ted, do you have to ruin everything?" I joke and Robin laughs as Ted excuses himself inside. "I'm sorry I'm sometimes too invasive. I really shouldn't meddle in your life anymore. I guess I was just a little bit bored with mine."

"Lily its totally fine. Anyway I'm kind of glad you did meddle this time."

"Well I'm not. I hate fighting, especially with you. Like last night all I wanted to do was watch a chick flick and eat some ice cream because I was upset, but I couldn't because I wanted to do it with you."

"Well there's going to be a lot of girls nights in because you were right."

"Right about what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD."

* * *

**Barney**

Marshall, Ted and I heard Lily screaming and rushed to break up their fight. Instead we find Lily jumping up and down and hugging Robin. "You told her!" I ask Robin, already knowing the answer. Lily then proceeds to hug me, which leaves Ted and Marshall to be incredibly confused. "We should tell them."

"Yeah probably." Robin says.

"Well what ever it is it doesn't really matter if you tell me, because Lily's just going to end up telling me anyway." Marshall said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Robin says.

"No then who is going to tell me." Ted says.

"Guess you will never know." Robin teases.

"Hey that's not fair." Ted said and the sad thing is he believed her.

"I'm just kidding Ted. I'm pregnant".

"OH MY GOD." Ted screamed, louder than Lily even. After everybody hugged each other, we went inside. But before Robin could reach the door I pulled her back and gave her a kiss.

"You did it."

"We did it."

* * *

-I guess its just hate on Ted day. Sorry about that. Also who thinks Ted should meet the mother in this story?


	31. Chapter 31

It's been forever since I last updated. I know, i'm sorry.

* * *

The next day

**Robin**

I was sitting on the sofa eating ice cream straight out of the container when Barney came home. "Hey Robin guess what we forgot to do?" He said giving me a kiss. "Mmhmm, butter pecan?"

"Yeah, want some?" He goes into the kitchen and grabs a spoon, joining me on the sofa. We then both start eating out of the container. "Have sex!"

"Now?" Barney asks.

"Yeah that's what we forgot to do, you promised me."

"Oh yeah, wait but we also forgot something else."

"What?"

"To get married." Oh right.

"I don't exactly want to be walking down the aisle nine months pregnant."

"Right, so I was thinking we should get married sooner or maybe after the baby."

"Well after the baby seems kind of hard, like we're going to have to get use to being parents. I can't even imagine having to plan a wedding on top of that. Sorry."

"Then we should get married in the next couple of months that way we won't have to worry too much about the baby."

"But everybody is going to judge us. They will know that its because I'm pregnant and that this is one of those rushed marriages."

"I didn't think Robin Scherbatsky cared about what other people thought of her."

"Sometimes I do."

"What do you want to do then?" Barney takes the ice cream out of my hand, and moves in closer. He runs his fingers in my hair, and kisses my neck.

"Sex first."

* * *

**Barney**

After having sex (3 times) Robin returned to the container of ice cream to find that it had melted. It must have been hormonal or something because she was about to cry. "Robin?" I ask tentatively.

"No. I'll just. I'm. Its."

"Want to get pizza?" Because pizza will solve everything.

"At our place?"

"Yeah, where else would we get pizza?"

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

In the cab that Ho Hey song that Robin absolutely loves starts playing and for a second I'm afraid that she's going to actually cry this time. "Barney."

"Yes."

"Do me."

"What?"

"Come on." She pushes her lips onto mine, hard. Her body grinding against me.

"Robin, we just did it. Three times. We need food first." She extracts herself from me and nervously runs her hand up and down her leg. "You are really horny when you're pregnant, aren't you."

"Apparently." I grab her hand to stop the movement. "I didn't think Barney Stinson could turn down sex."

"Well its a good thing we are almost there because I don't think I could stand it any longer."

* * *

**Robin**

My emotions were going crazy. One minute I was crying because of melted ice cream, the next I wanted to have sex in a cab. I knew this whole pregnant thing was not for me. I'm not use to feeling so much so fast, but I couldn't help it. When I saw Barney talking with Max, the little crinkles forming around his eyes when he laughed. I was sure that I didn't want to wait any longer. It might have been the pregnancy brain talking, but I had made my decision.

"I want to get married."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were just going to keep the ring." He tries to joke.

"You're an idiot, but no. I seriously want to get married. Like next weekend."

"Umm. Well there's no doubt that we could pull of an amazing wedding by that time. I've got a guy. But I don't really know who is going to be able to come on such a short notice. Anyway I thought you didn't want everyone thinking that you were pregnant."

"I don't. So I thought that we should maybe elope."

"Really?'

"Yeah! I mean think about it, I never wanted a fairy tale wedding. I didn't have a wedding binder made when I was a little girl, not like Lily and Ted."

"You don't have to convince me. It's perfect."

"Are you sure you aren't going to miss having a big wedding?"

"No way. Weddings are more fun for the people who are attending. It's mostly just stressful for the people getting married."

"Exactly! So next week, you, me, Ted, Lily and Marshall will drive down to Vegas and just do it."

"Just like that!" He smiles one of his amazing smiles. "Actually is it okay if my mom comes?"

"Of course, do you want your dad to come too?"

"If it was a big wedding I would invite him, but its not like this is the first big event in my life he's missing. What about your parents."

"No."

"You know I haven't even met your mother."

"Fine with me. The further away you stay from my family the better."

"Robin you don't really want to do this without telling them."

"I'm serious Barney. Just don't bring it up. Please." It wasn't necessarily that I was hiding anything from my parents. I called my mom the night Barney proposed. Excited to share the information with somebody. Instead of being overjoyed, like I thought she would be. She told me that marriage was a bad idea. That I might love him now, but it would end in divorce like her marriage with my father. I expected something like this from my father (I was right he did not approve), but I never thought my mother would be mad. The truth was that she was always against me, ever since I originally chose to stay with my dad instead of moving in with her and Katie. In the end though it doesn't really matter. Because the most important people in my life were going to be there, and that was enough for me.

* * *

As per usual we wanted to see Lily's reaction to the news. So after the pizza and a quickie in the cab (oops) we arrived at their apartment. "More news." Barney says as we enter.

"Twins?!" Lily says about to jump on the sofa.

"It can't be twins Lily, they already showed us the ultrasound pictures." Marshall says.

"No it could still be twins because maybe they couldn't see the other baby at first, but then they realized that there were two." Ted chimes in.

"I don't think that's possible." Marshall began, but Lily cuts him off.

"Wait, Barney just tell us."

"We are eloping next week."

"OH MY GOD!" Lily says, now jumping on the sofa. "Get ready guys because we're going to Vegas baby!"


End file.
